FoxHunters
by Sothis
Summary: a AU fic, we all know that Hanamichi calls Rukawa 'Kitsune', but what if Rukawa really is a fox??
1. 1

Title: FoxHunters  
Part: 1/13 (I think¡­)  
Author: Sushi aka Yume^^V  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­)  
Pairing: well, I guess it's another RuHana¡­  
Rating: PG, nothing can be G with yaoi¡­ -_-;;  
Archive: ML  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.com   
Warning: English is not my first language, there will be lots of grammar mistakes,   
Desclaimer: I do not own any of the SD things, they all belongs to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one - The Introduction  
  
On the vast land of planet Earth, there is a district surrounded by deep forests and tall mountains. In the middle of all the beautiful scenery, existed a Tribe that was feared by all others. They're called "The Hunters". The Hunters are warriors who're brutal and ruthless, they're famous because of their unlimited power and strengths.   
  
The tribe of The Hunters is divided into little Divisions. Every Division has their own sacred animal that protect its worshippers; and their Chief, who is the person that holds dominion over the Division. Warriors all around the world tries to get their children into The Hunters, as they will get the best training and tactic education ever. But only talented people could become a part of it, thus everyone in The Hunters is extremely proficient at trapping, tracking, and any skills needed for hunting or battling.  
  
This story that I'm going to start is mainly about the FoxHunters. It is already clearly hinted in the name that The FoxHunters worships Fox, it is one of the smallest but best Division within The Hunters. Now we will do a brief introduction of the members of The FoxHunters before we get on with the story.  
  
The Chief, Anzai Sensie, is a chubby old man with snowy white hair. He was one of the most gifted Hunters the tribe had ever had, and his presence lead the FoxHunters close to victory in every Championship, which is a hunting contest hold yearly to test out the skills of the Hunters and see which Division is the best. Although the triple-chinned old man looks as nice as Santa Claus and you can't seem to find anything on his body other than useless fat, but his wits are as sharp as teeth of a wolf who had just reached his adulthood. And everyone admires him; his techniques and experiences are very useful and can easily handle any dangerous situations.  
  
There are different Levels in every Division, too. The Levels are sorted out in years, so people who got chosen into the Division in the same year as you do will be in the same level with you. Higher levels often have more power and will be respected by the lower Levels, although sometimes apprentices from the lower Levels can be stronger at fighting than their seniors.   
  
Above all the Levels, is the Chief and Chief's assistant. This year, the Chief's assistant is Akagi Takenori, Anzai Sensie's most trustworthy apprentice. Akagi is tall and tanned; his love for hunting could encourage him to break all the obstacles that lays before him. He can take care of all situations - no matter big or small - in a calm and determined way. His ability to lead the whole Division had amazed the elders for countless times, but his super-human power of leadership had caused Anzai's extreme laziness. The Chief of The FoxHunters hardly get up for anything anymore, he just stays on his fox-fur rug and sip aromatic teas.   
  
Level one, apprentices that had stayed with Anzai for the longest periods of time. Are Mitsui Hisashi and Kogure Kiminobu. Mitsui Hisashi had won the MVH (Most Valuable Hunter) when he was only 15, but then he broke his knee while hunting a giant bear. So he had to rest in the recovery-center for more than 2 years, but after the long and unfortunate break, he is back in action and is as energetic as ever, although the truth is his stamina had really backslid a little bit. He is one of the most well known bow-bearers in The Hunters. He can shoot down any target within the distance of 500m with ease; he can hit his prey's vital organs when normal people can only see a little black dot running along the horizon.   
  
Kogure Kiminobu. He has the smartest brain in the Hunter's history, although you don't have to be smart to be a good Hunter. Lots of people says that the reason he joined a bunch of brutal men such as The Hunters was because he has some 'relation' problems with Mitsui, since Kogure's family is the emperor's private doctors and was stated as one of the richest family at the time. But Kogure is too weak-hearted for a hunter, but Mitsui said if Kogure is not with him, he will give up his hunting career. Their love touched Anzai's tender mind and he agreed to let Kogure stay.  
  
Level two is Miyagi Ryota and Ayako. Ryota was not an original apprentice of Anzai, he was transferred to the FoxHunters from the WolfHunters because he was attracted by Ayako, who joined the tribe in the same year as he did. Ryota is a hotheaded young fellow, but his lightning speed made up for all his mistakes. Miyagi is quite short on both height and temper, but his ability to think under pressure is very useful in most contests. Ryota has a really sharp tongue, and that's partly the reason why there's always little fights in the Division and almost every one of them involves Ryota.   
  
Ayako - whose last name remained unknown - is the first Huntress in the last 136 years. Her large, brown eyes and long, curly hair is only a part of her clever disguise, nobody will ever know that the sweet girl in front of them would have had at least 20 daggers and 100 kinds of poisons hidden within her leather suit. And she is ruthless, can end absolutely anything's life without shutting her eyes, so she is naturally born for a Huntress instead of a housewife. She is the sheath of Ryota, her "paper fan of discipline" really made controlling the Division a lot easier for Akagi, especially Ryota only listens to her.  
  
Level four is Sakuragi Hanamichi and Mito Youhei. Although no one wants to admit it, but as the way Sakuragi always calls himself, he is a genius. He used only a year to learn all the basic techniques when others can take more than four or five years. And his stamina is amazing, he can keep running for a day or so without stopping. And he could be the next Chief of the whole Tribe, as he has a pair of golden pupils, anything on anyone's body that was gold when they were born is a trademark for the next Chief. So when the current Chief dies, people will vote for Hunters who has golden marks and the person who gets the most votes will become the next Chief. Sakuragi was also nicknamed "Akagi's Sandbag", since he always gets punched by their almighty Chief's assistant for his airhead-ness and loudmouth-ness.   
  
Mito Youhei is Sakuragi's best friend, their friendship is so strong that when Sakuragi left the village he grew up in so he could go and fulfil his dream as a Hunter, Youhei searched for him for more than a year until he found the hidden village of The Hunters. Anzai was very impressed by Youhei's determination and his ability to live in the wildness for more than a year without any help, so he accepted him as one of his assistant. Youhei didn't really train as a Hunter before, so his techniques are still raw. So when urgent situations comes, he will abandon his bows and arrows - which are what Hunters normally use for hunting - and use his fists instead. And that often works better as he can knock the brain out of an ox with his fist.  
  
There are another few assistants who are not good enough to be in the Levels yet, they often work as servants and trains at the same time.   
  
After the boring introduction, we can finally get into the story¡­  
  
  
iDang ¡­ Dang¡­ Dang¡­/I  
  
  
"Wake up, Hanamichi!" Youhei jumped out of his warm bed as he heard the astounding sound of the Gathering Bell that will wake up every life in the Hunter's district at 6am every morning. "It's the bell! We need to be ready for the Division meeting, remember? Last time when we were late, Gori nearly killed us!"  
  
Most of the sentence Youhei said didn't get into Sakuragi's simple-celled brain at all, but as soon as the word 'Gori' is mentioned, he accelerated out of his bed and started to put warm clothes on with this wild look in his eyes. "AKAGI! Only because he looks like a gorilla doesn't mean that he can rule over us like¡­"  
  
Youhei shook his head hopelessly at his bestfriend's usual blabbering, he went into his messy wardrobe and grabbed a few warm garments out, and put them on absent-mindedly before walking into the cold air enfolding the tent they're living in.   
  
On the way out to the Division meeting, Hanamichi and Youhei saw Mitsui and Kogure, Ryota and Ayako running towards the headquarter, which is the place they gather for meetings every morning.  
  
"I came into the Division at the same time with Akagi," Sakuragi heard Mitsui's sulky mumbling. "If I didn't hurt myself, I'll be the Chief's assistant for sure!"  
  
"But Hisashi," said Kogure in a comforting tone. "Then you wouldn't get the chance of meeting me in the recovery-center¡­"  
  
"True¡­" Mitsui looked at Kogure, eyes softened noticeably. "I should say thank you to the big brown bear that hurt me, then."  
  
"Oh geez, will you two shut up?" complaint Ryota uncomfortably. "You two are making me feeling abnormal."   
  
"Do you want to pick a fight? Little shorty??" Mitsui gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeves as a man who's ready to fight, he will punish whoever doesn't appreciate the sincere love he has with Kiminobu.  
  
Suddenly, Ayako's paper fan slammed onto Ryota's head.   
  
"What's that for, Aya-chan?" two great drops of warm tears swelled up Ryota's poor puppy eyes, attitude changed completely.  
  
"What do you mean by abnormal?" Ayako rebutted at her faithful admirer. "The relationship between Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai is so sweet! What do you know about love?" not waiting for Ryota anymore, Ayako started to walk towards the headquarter on her own.  
  
"Wait up, Aya-chan!!" of course, Ryota went after her.  
  
"Don't mind them, Mitsui-sempai." Said Youhei, he admires Mitsui and Kogure's relationship, actually, he envies them. Because he has got his own little secret, that was hidden so deeply inside his heart since he first saw Hanamichi¡­. 


	2. 2

Title: FoxHunters  
Part: 2/13 (I think¡­)  
Author: Sushi a.k.a Yume ^^V  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­)  
Pairing: well, I guess it's another RuHana¡­  
Rating: PG, nothing can be G with yaoi¡­ -_-;;  
Archive: ML  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.com   
Warning: English is not my first language, so there's gonna be lotsa grammar mistakes,   
Desclaimer: I do not own any of the SD things, they all belong to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
  
Chapter 2 --------  
  
At the headquarters of the FoxHunters:  
  
Anzai is sitting on his fox fur rug, drinking a cup of aromatic tea idly. With Akagi standing next to him like a bodyguard, glaring at everyone viciously to forewarn them not misbehave. On the other side of the room, there are 12 apprentices.   
  
Mitsui and Kogure are cuddling each other openly without a trace of disguise. Ryota is starring at Ayako with hearts pumping in his care-for-nothing eyes, while Ayako is sharpening her daggers with some special potion. Sakuragi is yawning continuously and trying to complain at the earliness of the bell, while Youhei is trying hard to imply his stupid friend that a certain strong-built man who looks a lot like a gorilla had locked his ruthless eyes on the not-yet-wounded red head. And there's also Yasuda, Ishii, Sasaoki, Kuwata, Shiozaki and Kakuta, whose hopes are completely shattered by the stupidity of their seniors and leader.   
  
"Ermm¡­" After a long pause, Anzai finally realised the 12 extra heads in his room, and started speaking. "Ho ho ho~ Good morning, all my faithful apprentices." As soon as Anzai finished his sentence, everyone sat down with a sigh of relief. No one is allow to sit down before the Chief speaks, that's one of the major rules for the Hunters.  
  
"I'm sure you're all aware of the reason why I gathered you all in this place." After another cup of warm tea, Anzai motioned Yasuda to fill his cup up and finally got into the real thing. "Next month, the Winter Hunting Championship will be hosted."  
  
After the word "Championship" left Anzai's lips, everyone's mind stirred with excitement and memory of the last year's Championship.  
  
"Last year, the WolfHunters won the championship, we were second as we beat the LionHunters just by a little. The TigerHunters is a Division with high potential, but they lost to us on the first round thus they're fourth. The game was so close¡­ we were so close to beating the WolfHunters until the silver fox of the legend appeared. " Anzai's commentary bought everyone back to what happened a year ago.  
  
The intention of the Winter Championship is to test all Hunters and to see which Division is the best;. The winner will experience all the respects they could get and the apprentices of that Division can get a high Level in the Governor's Division, which helps the Chief to maintain the entire tribe. Every Division has their own sacred animal, on the day of the Championship; two Divisions will be put into an area with different levels of obstacles. And their job is to capture but not kill all the sacred animals of their Division in that area. Of course, everything is well calculated so both Divisions will get an equal amount of animals in the gaming area.   
  
But every time, when nearly all the animals are captured in the gaming area, Animal of the Legend will appear. The Animal of the Legend is the strongest in every animal race, they hold dominion over their same species, and they're the cleverest and hardest to hunt down. So as soon as the game is about to finish, the Animal of the Legend will appear to add difficulty into the game. No human had ever captured any Legendary Animals before, so if any Division captured their animal, the game will end instantly and that Division will win. But if both Divisions couldn't hunt down their Legendary Animal within the limited time, the Division who hunted more animals will win.   
  
But of course, nothing can be exactly fair. Before the Winter Championship, between Divisions a cold war will start. One will try to find something to get their opponent disqualified so they can win with ease.  
  
"Yes¡­ " Akagi's deep voice forced everyone back to reality. "It is the truth that the WolfHunters won last year, but Mitsui, Kogure and Youhei wasn't in it as Mitsui was in the care-center, Kogure was with him and Youhei didn't know how to hold a bow properly. But now they're all an important member of the Division and we will not accept another defeat this time. Am I right?" Akagi asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"YES!" Everyone shouted in unison.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the meeting -  
  
"YOUHEI! I'm so hungry!" Hanamichi cried out in frustration. "See? It's asking for FOOD!" He pointed at his muscular abdomen, who's mumbling with dissatisfy of shortage on food.  
  
Youhei sweatdropped. Listen to his best friend's stupid whining is the most interesting entertainment he could get in the boring training life of the Hunters, but it is quite annoying sometimes. "Ok, what ya wanna eat?"   
  
Sakuragi moved his hand under his chin thoughtfully, then soon his eyes beamed. "We will go and find some doe! I tried one of those before, they're delicious!"  
  
For one second, Youhei just pretended he didn't hear anything until a powerful headbutt landed on his forehead. Then he tried to not notice that as well, but his friend's threatening glare weakened him. Sakuragi can always be a vicious person, especially when he's hungry.  
  
"Then we have to go pass the LionHunters!" Youhei complaint with a deep sigh. The thought of certain male human being with a gravity-defying hair really made him feeling nausea, and the thought of letting him see HIS Hanamichi made him feel even more revolting. But it's never smart to argue with a hungry Hanamichi, so he decided to give up. He grabbed his bow and arrows and walked out of the tent silently, he doesn't really like to use them, but combat fighting isn't really for a Hunter. "We better go now, Hanamichi, I don't want that pervert to see you¡­"   
  
"OK¡­" Hanamichi's face suddenly turned as red as his hair, and that sight made Youhei felt like banging his head on the wall.   
  
------------------ After half an hour of walking, in the LionHunters district  
  
"Hey, Hana. Is that you?" Sendoh Akira, the most charming guy in The Hunters appeared in front of Hanamichi and Youhei.  
  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!" At that very moment, Youhei nearly pulled out of his bow and shoot an arrow through that idiot smiley's head. He was trying to hide Hanamichi away from the star Level 2 LionHunter, but apparently, he failed.  
  
"Common, Youhei, don't be so tight on Hana-chan." Sendoh teased with a broad smile, you can almost see the imaginary sunlight shining behind him. "I was just trying to say hi to my golden-eyed sweetie~"  
  
Youhei nearly fainted as that nickname was mentioned.  
  
"A-K-I-R-A!" A slightly shorter boy than Sendoh fumed out of the trees. "I just left you for ONE minute and now you're here flirting with Sakuragi from the FoxHunters!!"  
  
"Ermm¡­ sorry Kosh, I was just saying hi to my friend¡­" Sendoh's expression changed completely as his boyfriend's voice assaulted their previous conversation. "Ok, bye Hana and Mito, have a nice time hunting!" Then he pushed Koshino away from the pair of very confused FoxHunters.  
  
Just as Sakuragi and Youhei are wondering about the strange actions done by the LionHunters, a silver light went past them in a lightning speed. "That's the Silver Fox of the Legend!" shouted Youhei in an exciting plus nervous voice.   
  
Hanamichi, who was abnormally quiet after the appearance of Sendoh. But after the sight of the Silver Fox, Sendoh was thrown miles away from his mind. "Yeah, I saw that too!" The silver fox stopped moving, so Hanamichi and Youhei could see the whole fox as it was too fast for them to see when it's moving. The fox is as white as snow, with silver strands coming out of its body. Its eyes are diamond blue, so mysterious and pretty.  
  
"We will use the double T technique!" yelled out Hanamichi, Anzai put all the techniques into letters, so others won't be able to steal them, and it's hard to foresee their moves. "The Fox is too fast for us, I wish Miyagi is here, but I doubt even him can reach the fox's speed¡­"  
  
The fox, Youhei and Sakuragi zoomed into a deeper part of the forest as the search went on. When they arrived at a certain intersection, they split up. Youhei is chasing the fox to the 'secret' place and Sakuragi is waiting at the 'secret' place, the double T technique will form a trap that their prey will fall in automatically. When the Silver Fox reached the trap without getting suspicious, both Hunters pulled out their bows and arrows and released them at the exactly same second from both front and behind.   
  
Youhei's arrow went left a little bit deliberately, but Hanamichi's arrow aimed perfectly into the Silver Fox's heart, but unfortunately, the fox dodged the arrow. But Anzai's plan never has a flaw within it, at the place where the fox dodged to, a trap is there, waiting for its prey to fall in¡­  
  
With a painful wince, the fox is captured. Its foot is stuck inside a precisely designed trap, can't move, can't attack, can't escape. All traps in the Hunters are painted with poison, after a few hours, the Silver Fox of the Legend will be dead for sure! Hanamichi and Youhei are so happy, peel off the skin of the Silver Fox of the Legend. Glory, money and girls, they will have it all!  
  
"Kill it, Hanamichi!" Youhei shouted, his voice is quavering as it is overloaded with excitement.  
  
But before Hanamichi could approach the badly wounded fox and give its heart a last shot, his eyes are suddenly blinded by a powerful silver light. Both Hunters winced as the light hit their naked eyes with its full impact, they quickly used their hands to protect their eyes from the strong light. After a few seconds, the light is gone. They reopened their eyes, and realised something that surprised them both. The fox is gone, too.  
  
At where the fox was previously, a young man laid there. His raven hair scattered messily but beautifully over his blue, diamond eyes, looking at Hanamichi with a cold, emotionless expression. 


	3. 3

Title: FoxHunters  
Part: 3/13 (I think¡­)  
Author: Sushi a.k.a Yume ^^V  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­)  
Pairing: well, I guess it's another RuHana¡­  
Rating: PG, nothing can be G with yaoi¡­ -_-;;  
Archive: ML  
Email: yume_chan14@hotmail.com   
  
Warning: English is not my first language, so there will be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.   
  
Author's note: well, here is the edited edition of FoxHunters, I'm gonna post the chapters really quickly so the old readers wouldn't be so bored. But I DID add a few new elements into the fic, so if you're bored or interested, you can read it again!!  
  
Desclaimer: I do not own any of the SD things, they all belong to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
  
Chapter 3 ----  
  
Sakuragi and Youhei stared at the young man, who was the Silver Fox of the Legend just a while ago, with the most astonishing expression on their faces. The lad is wearing a white, long sleeve and turtleneck rope, which goes just a little bit above his knees. A puffy-looking foxtail stuck out from his back, and it encircled itself around the man's slender waist. His pants are snow-white, they wrapped around the man's long, muscular legs tightly, disposing the beauty of his body. And his boots are also white, they blended with the snow and you could hardly see them. His left hand is caught inside the trap, and there's a little pool of blood around it.  
  
His alabaster skin showed no sight of blood inside his well-built body. His hair is raven-black, a strong contract compare of his pale skin, but it framed his beautiful face well. If Sendoh's face is handsome, then this fox boy's face is beautiful, just like a girl, a fragile kind of beautiful. His dark, well-shaped eyebrows arched above his pointy, diamond-blue eyes, although pain forced them to furrow slightly. And his luscious lips, they're getting purple gradually as the poison sank deeper through his body.  
  
Hanamichi couldn't help but to stare at those sapphire eyes, he felt like drowning into those deep blue pools, completely awed by their charms. But what attracts Hanamichi even more, is that those blue eyes, although expressionless, seem to ask him for help. Then the long eye contact finally broke as the fox boy spit out some blood, and started to pant very badly.  
  
Hanamichi moved awkwardly towards the injured man, but still keeping his golden eyes locked into those blue eyes. "Am I the person who hurt you?" He asked stupidly, although he was sure that the wound was the fruit of their Double T Technique.  
  
"Watch out Hanamichi!" Youhei cried out. "It's dangerous to go near a person that you're not familiar with!"  
  
The warning is useless. Hanamichi fell under the fox boy's spell completely that there's no way to force him back. Of cause, he will not let this art of nature die; he will protect him with his own hands, even if it's going to cost his own.  
  
"Youhei¡­" Hanamichi begged, his eyes locked into Youhei's. "I have never seen anyone who's so beautiful, so attractive¡­ I don't want him to die, I don't want to kill him!" his voice is accelerating and getting louder with each word, his golden eyes, unlike the usual, optimistic ones, are filled with tears.  
  
Youhei is a nice enough person, but he sure holds his own opinion. But whatever request is it, Youhei will try his best to grant it if it came out of Hanamichi's mouth. He knew what love at the first sight feels like, it's exactly how he felt when he first met Sakuragi¡­   
  
"OK." Youhei replied, after letting out a deep sigh, as the most important person in his life had been lured away by a stranger. "I'll help you this time."  
  
Hanamichi's tears suddenly burst out of his sockets, he smiled at Youhei in such a delighted way, that Youhei smiled with him, although his heart felt like it had just been shattered into a million pieces. "Thank you, Youhei." Sakuragi whispered.  
  
"That's what friends are for, buddy!" Youhei nudged Sakuragi's naive face mockingly, lastly feeling the fair complexion of his childhood friend, and lover. But he knew that the fox boy is Hanamichi's happiness, and Hanamichi's happiness is his whole world, he must save the fox boy to make Hanamichi happy. "Ok, let's switch back to the serious mood again. We all know, the poison is smeared on every trap in the Tribe, and it lasts about 3 hours until it kills it's prey, no matter what size it is. So we have to bring the fox boy back to the Division, and see what the others think of him."  
  
Without another word, Youhei and Hanamichi carried the fox boy back to the Division. Time past quickly without notice and winter had came already, so the sky is already slightly black, and it's darkening hastily. But without any obstacles on the road, the trio reached the headquarters of the FoxHunters in 15 minutes.  
  
  
-------------------- Back at the headquarters ----------------  
  
  
Ayako handed a cup of water to Youhei, who gladly received it as he was panting very badly. But Hanamichi, whose stamina again surprised everyone, doesn't even have a sweat drop on his face. The fox boy had been put onto Akagi's bed, since it's located inside the headquarters right next to Anzai's. Everyone else is surrounding the bed, thinking what they should do with the trouble Hanamichi and Youhei just bought back with them.   
  
"Please, Anzai Sensie." Hanamichi pleaded. His rudeness against the seniors is known through out the whole district, but now he's extremely polite, as it is important at that moment. "Please Mitsui and Kogure sempai, Ryota and Ayako sempai, Akagi sempai and everyone else. Please save this poor guy and let him stay, I beg you all!" Sakuragi's touching voice soared through the atmosphere, then he and Youhei both bowed down.  
  
"I never realised that the Silver fox of the Legend is actually a human, a boy around our age¡­" Ayako thought, not conscious about the fact that she actually said it out loud. "But I'll not leave him die, I kill animals, no human."  
  
"If Aya-chan says so, you will have to step over my dead body to touch a hair of that pale guy on that bed." Said Ryota in a determined voice, if his mum asks him to go north, Ayako asks him to go south, he will choose South without any hesitations.  
  
"Same here, Hisashi¡­" Kogure stared at the fox boy with the tenderest expression you could ever see in a male's eyes, as said before, he's even more weak-hearted than Ayako. "I don't want to kill a human, actually, I've never killed ANYTHING before!"  
  
"If Kimi-kun says no, I say no." Same situation with Kogure and Mitsui, if Mitsui's mum asked him to go west, Kogure asked him to go east, Mitsui will definitely choose east. "And don't everyone treat Hanamichi as a friend, not just a work mate that we have to spend our time with? Will you bear to see one of your best friends crying and begging, but just ignore him like what we're doing right now?" Mitsui loves to help people, especially people with love relationships that are bounded by gender.  
  
"Ho ho ho~~ There's no point saying no, as the situation is already 6 against 2, (As Yasuda and all the other little apprentices had already cowered under their senior's threatening glares) this is a democracy world!" If Anzai is nice enough to let Hanamichi play with his triple chin, then he's nice enough to let the fox boy stay. "However, I have to warn you all that this decision might change the fate of the whole Division, it IS illegal to have an animal's human-version in the Tribe, if other's find out, we're in BIG trouble. Anyone want to change their vote now?"  
  
"Then we WON'T let them find out!" Ryota grinned, he loves everything that's adventurous. Everyone agreed and showed the same playful grin as Ryota, making Hanamichi wonder if their reasons of agreement are really because of friendship. Then they all looked at one fearful person, the only person who hadn't nod his gorilla-like head as an agreement.  
  
Akagi sighed. "Fine! If it's all right with Anzai Sensei, no comment from me." This is not the exactly same situation with Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota and Ayako. But Akagi DOES obey to whatever Anzai says, as he respects his Chief more than his own parents.  
  
Kogure went to the fox boy and put his finger on his pulse, as said before, his whole family is appointed as the private doctors for the emperor, and he did study in a medical school before come into the Hunters. "His pulse is weak, we have to find the antidote as soon as possible."  
  
"The antidotes are made by 2 ingredients." Anzai cut in. "One of them is a kind of flower, its called 'Salamandron'. Another is a kind of grass, called 'Falamandron". These things were only announced to the Chiefs, it wasn't in any kind of medical books. The Salamandron is kept in the WolfHunters' headquarters and guarded by their chief for generations, and Falamandron is kept in the TigerHunters' headquarters, also guarded by their chief for generations."  
  
After a careful consideration, Akagi spoke. "Ok, this is our plan. Kogure is the best person with medications, so he supposes to stay in the Division and look after this fox boy¡­"  
  
Kogure suddenly turned around after hearing this decision, eyes pleading Akagi to take back his previous words.  
  
"But I have known him long enough to know that he will not do anything without Mitsui accompany him." Akagi continued, he is actually a very gentle and caring person, although he hides his emotions behind that serious mask. "So Ayako, you will have to stay in the headquarters. You have learnt a few medical things in the previous years. On the other hand, maybe you could protect Anzai Sensei and the fox boy better than this bespectacled guy could."  
  
Kogure smiled at Akagi, although blushing from the not-so-necessary comment about his ability on protection.  
  
"Oi, what about me? I can't work without Aya-chan!" Ryota complaint.  
  
"I can't find any other job for you at the moment, so you can stay with Ayako in the Headquarters. Mitsui and Kogure, you two need to go to the WolfHunters' headquarters right now, and get the Salamandron. Sakuragi and Youhei, you two can go to the headquarters of the TigerHunters and ask them for the Falamandron." After completing his almost-flawless speech, he opened the window and looked out into the sky, which is now pitch black, only lighting up a little bit by the moonlight. You have exactly 2 hours 30 minutes to bring back the antidote, understood?" Hunters are trained to observe the time by nature.  
  
"Yes!" A shout came out of the headquarters of the FoxHunters. Again Akagi's organization skills had amazed everyone. 


	4. 4

Title: FoxHunters  
Part: 4/13 (I think¡­)  
Author: Sushi a.k.a Yume ^^V  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­)  
Pairing: well, I guess it's another RuHana¡­  
Rating: PG, G without the yaoi contents.  
Archive: ML  
Email: yume_chan14@hotmail.com   
  
Warning: English is not my first language, so there will be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.   
  
Author's note: well, here is the edited edition of FoxHunters, I'm gonna post the chapters really quickly so the old readers wouldn't be so bored. But I DID add a few new elements into the fic, so if you're bored or interested, you can read it again!!  
  
Desclaimer: I do not own any of the SD things, they all belong to Inoue Takehiko.  
  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
Sakuragi looked at the regional map with a devastated expression on his innocent face, now he wish Kogure never took the map out, it's not always good to be prepared. Hanamichi never took his time to study the geography and landscape of his tribe, and since he always go to the LionHunters to play with Sendoh, he thought all the tribes are as close as the distance between the FoxHunters and the LionHunters. But as unfortunate as the truth is, the case between the FoxHunters and the LionHunters is only an exception, there's always a fair distance between different Divisions, so the bawling won't become a daily ritual.   
  
"Curse it, are you sure we can make it?" Hanamichi asked Kogure.  
  
"Well, if you're looking at this map, then the answer would be no." Kogure smiled mysteriously, he opened an unnoticeable black chest and took out a piece of transparent material with confusing red diagrams on it. Then he laid that object onto the regional map, everyone gasped and surrounded the table where the map dwelled with the most interesting expressions on their faces.  
  
The transparent object fitted perfectly onto the map, and now the puzzling red diagrams began to make sense. They're the secret routes to get to various places from the FoxHunter's headquarters, hope arose inside Sakuragi's heart, if this shortcut map is accurate, then they COULD reach their destinations within the limited time.  
  
"Whoa! Now that is a treasure you got there, Kogure!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, we took AGES charting them, so praise us, red-head!" Mitsui answered smugly, Kogure just smiled; he took a long time trying to explain the necessity of making the shortcut map to his lover.  
  
"Ok, can you guys get started now?" Ayako asked impatiently, the Fox boy's face is definitely getting pale.  
  
"OK, hold onto your copy of the shortcut map! Shouldn't take too long¡­We should be running on the same path for at least 30 minutes, until an intersection will split us up." Kogure assured, hoping his statements are right. "Lucky the WolfHunters and the TigerHunters are near, I think I heard a rumor about the WolfHunter's Chief's assistant having an affair with the TigerHunter's Chief. Be careful everyone, it's nearly the Championship and those two Divisions will try to get us disqualified."  
  
  
*************** After 40 minutes of running *********************  
  
"Geez¡­ I didn't know trees could grow so fast! They're a lot larger than the time when we charted the shortcut map¡­ and I think they delayed us by 10 minutes!" Mitsui cursed. "We should definitely rechart the whole area when this business is finished."  
  
"Let's talk that after this business IS finished." Kogure answered. "Ok, we will take the route on the left, and you two should take the route on the right." Kogure eyed Sakuragi and Youhei while pointing at the road. "I think there should be another 10 minutes run until we see their headquarters."  
  
"Ok, we will be separated now¡­ Good luck everyone!" Youhei is panting badly, everyone's tired from the long run, with the exception of Sakuragi.   
  
  
************** After another 10 minutes ****************  
  
"Ermm¡­ Can we please see Chief Takato Riki or Maki Shinichi?" Stammered Mitsui nervously, he would much prefer a brutal fight than a polite talk.   
  
"Shinichi sempai and Takato Sensei?" replied the guard in a soft and musical voice; Mitsui's quite surprised at the guard's first impression. He's tall and slim, pale complexion with a gorgeously innocent face and big, round eyes. But the WolfHunters suppose to be strong and tanned, with menacing eyes, six-packs and bulging muscles. But this one is cute and nice, just like his Kimi-kun, although no one could compare to his Kimi-kun. "Just follow me."  
  
"Thanks." Mitsui sighed with relief, WolfHunters are not as scary as he thought, not if he's scared at the first place. He clutched Kogure's hand tightly and followed the guard, not realising the jealous expression his spectacled lover had been wearing after the talk with the guard.   
  
  
************* Inside the headquarters of the WolfHunters ***********  
  
"Takato Sensei and Maki sempai," Said the guard with a peaceful smile. "You have some guests."  
  
The nice impression the Guard left Mitsui shattered into a million pieces after seeing Takato Sensei and Maki Shinichi, the previous description of the WolfHunters suited those two perfectly, although he can't deny that Maki is quite good-looking. Takato doesn't have the fat dangling on his abdomen as Anzai had, but he has an isolated aura around him to warn others to not come closer, and his bottom-of-a-beer-bottle glasses made his look wise. Maki is very strong, Mitsui could almost imagine him wielding all kinds of weapons available with strength that can pull out a deep-rooted tree.  
  
"You boys are from?" Takato Sensei spoke in his deep, hoarse voice. Mitsui gritted his teeth, he doesn't like people calling him 'boy', and definitely not from this old fag.   
  
"We're from the FoxHunters." Mitsui replied after getting his emotions under control, although his face is blushing unconsciously. "One of our hunt-mate accidentally stepped into a trap, Anzai Sensei asked us to come and ask for the holy flower, Salamandron."  
  
"Anzai Sensei? How is he?" Takato Sensei asked again nonchalantly, obviously trying to linger the time.   
  
"He's well." That's all Mitsui could say, one more word he would go up to Takato's ugly face and break his thick glasses.  
  
"Who is stupid enough to step into a trap? Every hunter should know where the traps are on their first day, did Akagi got lazy to teach the newcomers? Or did someone charted the map wrongly?" Maki taunted, while Takato grinned sinisterly at his assistant's deep wit at the art of ridicule.  
  
Mitsui froze on the spot. Whoever's name that's going to come out of his mouth will be insulted throughout out the whole tribe, and he certainly doesn't have the right to spit out anyone's name.  
  
"It's Ryota Miyagi." Cut in by Kogure, with feigned embarrassment. "He was chasing Ayako, so he lost his mind, then he accidentally fell into one of the traps."  
  
Mitsui smiled in admiration as the perfect answer came out from his lover's mouth, why didn't he think of it? Ryota was a transfer Hunter from the WolfHunters! Maki can't spread the news around since he himself is the one who taught Ryota where all the traps are, and his heart is still aching from the lost of the fastest Hunter in the Tribe.   
  
"And please hurry up, Takato Sensei." Mitsui rubbed his eyes, then stared incredulously at Kogure, who just made the previous statement. "In , page 109 line 37. If the poisonous trap injured any Hunters, the Divisions who are hosting the antidotes should contribute their ingredients instantly. I'm sure the WolfHunters have to obey whatever is written in the holy book."  
  
"Get the Salamandron for those two, Kiyota." Takato spitted spitefully.  
  
Kiyota, a wild-hairdo boy with a cheeky grin went into the secret chamber, and handed a beautiful -- although tiny -- flower into Kogure's hand. After saying a single "thank you", the FoxHunters fled out of the headquarters in their fastest speed.  
  
"Do we just let them go like that, Sensei?" Maki asked, unsatisfied.  
  
"I thought you'll know better than that, Maki." Takato replied with a dangerously broad grin that's going to stretch his lined face in any minute. "Jin, are you listening?"  
  
The guard with the peaceful smile who led Mitsui and Kogure in nodded. "Of course, Takato Sensei. Do you want me to call for Nobu-kun and see what REALLY happened? Maybe I'll make a few obstacles on their way so we could delay the FoxHunters?"  
  
"Of course, my little devil." Takato's grin got impossibly broader. "Just look at your smile, Soichirou, they're so beautifully innocent, no one will know how devilish you really are."   
  
"Smile is the best make-up you could ever find." Jin agreed. "Now if you will allow us, Kiyota and myself will withdraw."  
  
  
********************* At the TigerHunters ******************************  
  
"Hasegawa!" Yelled out Sakuragi with his trademark loud voice. "Take us to the substitute guy and the glasses man right now, otherwise I'll split up your spiky head with the tensai's almighty fist!"  
  
"Alright alright, calm down¡­" Hasegawa answered in a bored voice, the characteristic of the loud-mouthed red-head is known throughout out the whole Tribe. "Is Kogure still going out with Hisashi?" Hasegawa has always had a crush on Mitsui.  
  
"Yes, Slimy eyes." Replied Hanamichi, getting impatient. "If you want to go out with Mitsui, you at least need an eye-operation which will enlarge your eyes by 5 times. Now lead us to the substitution and glasses man!"  
  
"Alright! You don't have to be so mean¡­" Hasegawa said, tears swelling in his almost-impossible-to-see eyes. With a deep sigh, Hasegawa led them into the headquarters of the TigerHunters.  
  
"Isn't that Sakuragi Hanamichi from the FoxHunters? How may I serve you?" Kenji Fujima, the youngest Chief in the last century asked.  
  
"One of our hunt-mate is injured by the stoopid traps, now gimme the Felamindon and we will go!" Sakuragi's eyes flashed with bursting red flames, now he could see nothing except the fox boy's diamond blue eyes.  
  
Youhei sweatdropped.  
  
"You mean Falamadron?" Corrected Hanagata, followed by a few chuckles from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, that!" Hanamichi is a man who doesn't know how to blush. Well, not under this circumstance anyway¡­  
  
"Who's injured? Don't tell me is my dear Hisashi?" asked Hasegawa, voice trembling.  
  
"No, it's the horrifying Gori who's injured!" Hanamichi answered without even thinking of the consequences. "And, it's Kogure's Hisashi, not yours."  
  
"Go and get the Falamandron for our lively fox friends, Toru." Kenji said with a really warm smile.  
  
"As you wish, Fujima." Hanagata went into the chamber and grabbed some wild-looking grass, then handed it into Hanamichi's large hand. "Mush the grass into powder then mix it with the Salamandron powder, Akagi shall heal."   
  
Hanamichi turned around without even saying "Thank you", but gladly, Youhei was there and he thanked the TigerHunters for their generous contribution.  
  
"You're welcome." Kenji smiled again, showing his great beauty. "Say hi from me for your fellow Hunters."  
  
"Of course." Youhei bowed, then left the headquarters without any more delay.  
  
After making sure that the FoxHunters are out of earshot, Fujima called for his assistant. "Toru? Bring that wine cup for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course." No one questions the devotion Toru gives to Kenji.   
  
"Do you know what am I going to say?" continued Kenji, playing with the wineglass between his long, slender fingers, watching the red wine swell up and down in the cup.  
  
"Yes." Replied Hanagata. "Make some obstacles to delay the FoxHunters and ask Hasegawa to find out what REALLY happened."  
  
"Good Toru." Kenji grinned, then droppped the wineglass in midair and watched the red wine to splash on the carpet like a drop of blood. "Help me to dress up, I want to see Shinichi." 


	5. 5

Title: FoxHuntersbr  
Part: 5/13 br  
Author: Sushi a.k.a Yume ^^Vbr  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­) br  
Pairing: well, I guess it's another RuHana¡­br  
Rating: PG, suitable for everyone. br  
Archive: MLbr  
Email: yume_chan14@hotmail.com br  
Warning: English is not my first language, so there will be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. br  
Author's note: nothing much. br  
Desclaimer: I do not own any of the SD characters, they all belong to Inoue Takehiko Sensei. brbrbr  
  
  
Chapter five --brbr  
  
---------- At the headquarters of the FoxHunters ------------brbr  
  
'What on earth are Mitsui and Hanamichi doing? They left an hour and 17 minutes ago and there's still no trace of them returning!' Ryota shifted his hand under his chin, leaning against the door and stared out into the star-lit sky. 'They only have¡­' with a embarrassed grin, he gave up his attempt in cauculating the time in his head, and looked (counted) his fingers sheepishly. brbr  
  
A paper fan ruthless slammed onto Ryota's head. No doubt, it was Ayako. 'God! You don't even know what is 2 hours and 30 minutes take away 1 hour and 17 minutes!' Ayako exclaimed, shaking her head hopeless while amused by the low education of the Hunters. They're only interested in things that will be useful as a warrior, and oblivious academic works. 'Maybe me and Kogure sempai should open a maths class or something¡­ anyway, still 1 hour and 13 minutes left until that boy's life burns out.' Ayako pointed at the dormant boy and said as casually as she could, although the sense of worrying is still audible. brbr  
  
Anzai never moved his bottom away from his fox-fur rug after the departure of his four apprentices, and his hands never moved away from his cup. Akagi is sitting next to him, exercising his already-very-muscular arms with his beloved dumbbells. brbr  
  
'Ryota and Akagi.' Anzai was quiet for a really long period of time, so as he spoke everyone was surprised. What puzzled Anzai's apprentices even more, is that the volume of his voice was louder than normal, and it was crisp, harsh and solemn. 'We're running out of time. Ryota, can you go to the WolfHunters as fast as possible and Akagi, can you go to the TigerHunters.' brbr  
  
The two guys whose names were mentioned turned around in synchronization, they looked at each other, then Anzai. 'Is something wrong, Anzai sensei?' asked Ryota curiously. brbr  
  
'I said we're running out of time, now go!' Anzai spat out, a voice so loud and powerful, showing great authority. It's the first time any of the FoxHunters had seen Anzai in that expression, you could almost see him as a young, strenthgful hunter. The two poor guys grabbed their boots and ran out of the tent as if their clothes were on fire, leaving Ayako alone in the headquarters, staring at Anzai flabbergasted. The momentary devil had torn off his mask, now he's drinking another cup of aromatic tea with an extremely peaceful expression on his face. brbr  
  
-------------- A few meters away from the WolfHunters ------------brbr  
  
'Toru, are there anyone near the WolfHunters' headquarters?' asked Kenji Fujima, the young Chief of the TigerHunters. He's all wrapped up in a big, green cloak and his beautiful face is covered 3/4 by a fluffy hood. brbr  
  
Toru Hanagata, Kenji's bestfriend, bodyguard, personal servant and assistant, is hiding behind a bush that's hardly half as tall as himself, and peeking at the WolfHunters' headquarters with extreme care. 'I think Takato sensei just withdrawn to bed, that's why most of the guards went with him.' he answered loyally. 'It should be safe.' brbr  
  
'That's one good news to hear.' Kenji shivered in the cold temperature, winced slightly as the strong wind broke the defense of the hood and whipped Kenji's angelic face. After pulling his cloak tighter around his slender body, he whispered:' Signal now, Toru.' brbr  
  
IKOOWIIIIIII¡­¡­¡­/I the signal echoed around the area, causing a few birds to fly out of their trees. brbr  
  
'Why won't you go in and see him? You're as high ranked as he is, actually, your rank is even higher than his!' Hanagata's heart twitched after seeing Kenji, a body so fragile, suffering in the cold. brbr  
  
'I don't want any more rumors about us.' Kenji started to jump up and down on the same spot, attempting to make himself warm. He breathed out some white vapour like a dragon, then continued. 'I don't want to cause more trouble, for both of us.' He suddenly felt something warm over-lapping his body, turned around quickly, he saw the handsome face of Maki Shinichi, who's embracing him warmly with his strong arms. brbr  
  
'I'll go behind the trees to guard.' After the appearance of the WolfHunter, despite his real feeling, Hanagata walked away from the snuggling couple with a sigh so helpless and hopeless.  
brbr  
'So what was the signal about? Don't tell me you just wanted to see me.' Maki asked knowingly, whispering directly into Kenji's ear while taking off his own blue and purple cloak for his lover to wear. brbr  
  
'Thanks Shinichi, I feel so much better now.' Kenji just loves the way Maki cares about him, the way he looks after him and how he could see through himself like a piece of tracing paper. 'Did the FoxHunters go to your place for the Salamandron?' he asked quietly. brbr  
  
'Yep. They said my ex-kuhai had fell into one of the deadly traps while chasing the girl he was longing for.' Maki's brows furrowed as the wound of losing the fastest Hunter and Mitsui and Kogure's teasing got tore open. brbr  
  
Kenji blinked, then he snaked his arms around Maki's neck. 'Do you know that you just told me something really interesting?' he asked in a spoiled voice. brbr  
  
'What do you mean?' Maki asked carelessly. brbr  
  
'When Sakuragi Hanamichi came to our division, he said it was Akagi who was injured.' Kenji continued with the same babyish voice, leaning his face closer to Maki. 'What do you think they're up to?' brbr  
  
Maki stared into Kenji's eyes; his attentions are fully drawn into them by their undeniable charisma. 'Whatever the fox boys are up to, will have to wait until tomorrow.' He held Kenji's hand tight, a wolfish grin on his face, and started pulling the young LionHunter Chief into his private chamber. At that moment, the whole world had forgotten about Hanagata, who's still shaking in the cold, blasting wind. brbr  
  
---------------- Still near the district of the WolfHunters ----------brbr  
  
'Oh no, Hisashi.' Kogure whined in a devastated tone. brbr  
  
About 50 men, all dressed in black, had surrounded themselves around Mitsui and Kogure. In their hands, their weapons shined under the dim moonlight. Ready to attack at any minute. brbr  
  
'How long do we have left, Kimi-kun?' Mitsui asked, his voice is mixed with fear and anger. He fears those men-in-blacks would hurt Kogure, he angers because the indelicacy of the WolfHunters, they sent assassins to kill them, so one less competitor in the Winter Championship. He pulled his spectacled lover closer, eyes alert. brbr  
  
'53 minutes, Hisashi.' Kogure replied tenderly, trying to hide his fear, sweats are simmering out of his gorgeous face. He had trained to be a doctor all his life, but at fighting he's just a little bit better than an amateur. But he knew he can't be scared, for the sake of the fox boy, for the sake of Mitsui Hisashi. brbr  
  
A masked man jumped in front of Mitsui, seeking a confrontation. He tried to punch Mitsui in the nose, but Mitsui dodged his flying fist with ease and swiped his opponent's legs so he fell over. After hitting his head on the ground, he fainted. 'That's the first one!' Mitsui yelled, pointing one finger in the air. brbr  
  
The assassins decided to not play fair, a few of them ran up to Mitsui together. Mitsui is trying to attack, defend and protect at the same time. That's why he received a few punches and scratches over his body, otherwise they wouldn't be a match for him. After a while, all his opponents blacked out and Kogure didn't get a single scratch on him. brbr  
  
'Ok Kimi.' Mitsui is exhausted, he just worked out a plan, which could get Kogure out of the trouble and he could play hero and risk his life for his lover. 'You have the Salamandron in your pocket, right? Now, wipe me out of your mind and run, as fast as you can, back to the headquarters and save to fox boy. I promise you, I'll return safely!' he whispered coarsely. brbr  
  
Kogure was going to say something to protest, but then he swallowed it. He hates to leave Hisashi here alone, but there is no choice. Hisashi is a good fighter and he believes in him. Unfortunately they underestimated their opponents, they had weapons with them and that included bows and arrows, which could hit preys at far distances, even though they're running away. There is no way to escape. brbr  
  
The penetrated couple walked back step by step, slowly and cautiously, and stopped in front of a big bush. Mitsui suddenly jerked his arm as he realised that someone was pulling his sleeve softly. He turned around quickly and his eyes darted into the bush. brbr  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the fastest runner in the whole Tribe - Ryota Miyagi - hiding in the bush behind them. brbr 


	6. 6

Title: FoxHuntersbr  
Part: 6/?br  
Author: Sushi ^^Vbr  
Genre: Yaoi!! (of coz¡­)br  
Pairing: mmm¡­ various, but it's going to be mainly RuHana¡­br  
Rating: G ^^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.com br  
Warning: VERY bad grammar and spelling¡­br  
Author's note: english is not my first language¡­ so no flames please TTbr  
Disclaimer: SD character does not belong to me. (Do we have to do this everytime??)br  
br  
  
Chapter 6 ----------  
brbr  
Mitsui's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the fastest runner in the whole Tribe - Ryota Miyagi - hiding in the bush behind them.  
brbr  
'IRyota, is that you?/I' Mitsui asked silently, the bush behind him shivered as an answer, he nudged Kogure to inform him that Ryota, their savior, is right behind them.  
brbr  
'Pretend I'm not here, but listen.' Ryota whispered, so his voice could only reach Kogure and Mitsui's ears. 'Anzai sensei sent me here, and now I see the reason. Believe in my speed, past the Salamandron to me and I promise will bring it back to the fox boy.'  
brbr  
'Ahh¡­' with a loud moan, Kogure collapsed onto the ground. Mitsui's eyes widened for a second, then he realised his bespectacled boyfriend had past the Salamandron secretly to the FoxHunter behind, the magnificent performance was only a camouflage.  
brbr  
The bush behind them quavered, then stopped abruptly. 'I'm not saying I like you two, but look after yourselves! We need you two for the Winter Championship¡­' After that he was gone.  
brbr  
'So now, it's all up to us¡­' Mitsui inhaled deeply, a plan is worked out in his brain. 'When I count to three, run into the forest behind us, I'll block anyone who tries to follow you. After a while, you will see a cave, where we had our expedition last year, hide there and wait for me. But if I don't come back after 2 hours as how I promised, go back to the headquarters.'  
brbr  
Kogure swallowed hard, and nodded his head firmly. He knows his stay is going to slow Mitsui down, he will be better without him. And he trusts that Mitsui will not brake his promise.  
brbr  
'One, two¡­ Three.' Mitsui let out the signal emotionlessly.  
brbr  
Kogure spun around and sprinted into the forest with Mitsui running towards the opposite direction, he could feel his eyes pricked with heat from the burning tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks, but he kept on running in his fastest speed.  
brbrbr  
-------------------- Near the TigerHunters --------------------  
brbrbr  
Same situation, Hanamichi and Youhei had been ambushed by a gang of black-garbed men, which they suspected are the assassins sent out from the seemed-very-friendly TigerHunters. 'I'll clear out all of you completely from this planet!' Hanamichi growled in frustration. He smacked really hard on one of the black men's face, who was forming a circle near the FoxHunters, but another black men just filled the gap up.  
brbr  
'Damn it, this is no time for a game of counter-attack!' Youhei spat out.  
brbr  
With a stunning, gorilla-like roar, five masked men are shook off from Hanamichi's strong arms. With every punch and yell he gives out, he could feel the life draining out of the fox boy's body. No matter how hard he tries, or how many people he knocks out at a time, the masked men who got knocked out previously will recover and join the battle once again. It is no lie that the young FoxHunters are talented, but not super-natural enough to win under a 2 to 50 situation.  
brbr  
'Hanamichi, go, now. Run with the Falamandron.' Youhei said after a careful consideration. 'I could handle these bastards on my own¡­' A fierce light twinkled inside Youhei's eyes, and kicked between the legs of a masked man in front of him with full impact, with a painful cry the poor guy dropped onto the ground clutching his groin.  
brbr  
'The tensai will not leave his best friend alone!' Hanamichi answered, but he knows that they can't hang on for long. But a blow on the head from behind cleared his mind, the blow is too strong for any TigerHunters to perform, a blow he is so familiar with since he gets at least two on the head everyday.  
brbr  
'Gori?' Sakuragi's golden eyes widened in surprise, when he saw the mighty Chief's assistant of the FoxHunters standing behind him like a brick wall.  
brbr  
'I'm impressed that you didn't leave your friend behind, but are you going to risk someone's life to show your own friendship?' Akagi looked straight into Hanamichi, then patted him on his broad shoulder. 'Go now, I'll be here to taste the joy of winning with Mito.' With an evil grin, he thrust his strong hand under a masked man's chin and flung him 20 meters across onto a tree, on the way knocking another 5 men out, with the impact the sound of bones crushing into aother could clearly be heard. The enemies flinched back after seeing the amazing performance, no one could handle this man with colossal power.   
brbr  
With the Falamandron clenched firmly in his palm, Sakuragi ran in his fastest speed towards the FoxHunter's headquarters. He never knew how important friends were, and he never knew Gori was one of his friends. But now he appreciates the existent of everyone in the Division, and the fox boy who he wants to spend his life with so much that it hurts to think about it.  
brbr  
------------------------ In the headquarters of the FoxHunters -------------------------  
brbr  
Ayako waved his fan so anxiously that she nearly created a cyclone; she put her hand on the fox boy's wrist again, to feel the decreasing pulse. The throbs are as weak as the flame on a candle that was left in the wind, she could barely feel it.  
brbr  
Anzai is still sitting on his rug, although the usual image lacked a cup of tea. All he did after the departure of Akagi and Ryota was staring straight outside the window to see if any of his apprentice had came back, or he'll rub his sweaty face with a wet handkerchief. He even ignored all the hot water Ayako added into his favorite cup, which made Ayako even more anxious.  
brbr  
Suddenly, Ayako's heart pricked, a string-of-life was tied to her heart from the day she became a huntress, and when a certain person is not near her, she can't feel the end of the string. But now she could clearly feel the strong pulls from the string-of-life, the person of her destiny is coming back. She threw her fan away and darted out the tent. There, under the soft moonlight, a short silhouette is running towards the tent.   
brbr  
With the sight of Ayako, Ryota's tensed-up heart relaxed, a bit too much perhaps, and crushed down onto the dusty ground. His wobbly hands are searching for something in his pocket, and finally he took out a beautiful flower, with purple petals and a red stigma. Ayako smiled soothingly to Ryota, making his heart melt, then ran back into the tent and started making the antidote.  
brbr  
'hohoho~ my dear apprentice, you've done a surprisingly great job.' Anzai smiled after Ayako came into the tent with Yasuda and Kakuta holding onto Ryota. 'Now let my memory come back¡­ you need to mush the Salamandron into powder and mix it together with the powder of Falamandron.'  
brbr  
Ayako soon got into the process of crushing the Salamandron, she carefully poured the liquid-like purple powder into a transparent beaker, waiting for the other ingredient to arrive. The weather is getting cold, everyone shivered as a gust of cold wind blown through the door.  
brbr  
Before Anzai's hand even touched the doorknob so he could shut out the cold wind, the door swung open and slammed right into his head, caused a coma and a momentary chaos. Then a redhead with a pair of golden eyes rushed in, stepped onto Anzai's stomach on the way, and went straight to Ayako with a few really normal-looking grasses in his massive hand.   
brbr  
'Ayako, please tell me it's not too late?' A strangled voice choked out from his throat.  
brbr  
'Nope, we're still 3 minutes and 57 seconds early.' Ayako smiled and winked at him, her hands already busying with the crushing process of the precious Falamadron.   
brbr  
Everyone made a circle around the bed where the fox boy was lying on, in Ayako's hand, the beaker that contains some dark, bluish liquid dwelled.  
brbr  
Hanamichi pushed the unconscious boy's mouth open, since the poison had already paralyzed it. Ayako carefully dipped the antidote into his mouth, and supported him up into a sitting position so the liquid could go down his throat. Then silence dawn upon them, building a tension so high that everyone stopped breathing.  
brbr  
'Damn it! He's not swallowing!' after a few seconds, Ayako checked the raven-haired boy's mouth and cursed, the potion didn't drain down. 'The poison paralyzed his throat as well, so he can't force the throat muscles to move. But if he can't get those antidote down his throat, he will¡­'  
brbr  
Her sentence was cut off by Hanamichi, who pushed his way closer to the bed. He promptly took the beaker out of Ayako's hand before she could stop him, drank some of the potion, pressed his own mouth into the other boy's mouth, and started blowing the antidote down.  
brbr  
Everyone, and that includes Ryota, who just gained the power to stand up, and Anzai, who just woke up from his horrible trauma, was surprised to see Sakuragi's action. But that was fairly understandable, Ayako was going to suggest it anyway if Sakuragi didn't do it. After blowing a few times, everyone quieted down again and formed a circle around the bed once again, eyes focused on the same point. Sakuragi could hear his heart pounding, he doesn't know what awaits him if he really killed the guy he'll use his life to protect.  
brbr  
The tent is deadly quiet, everyone is waiting for the miracle to happen, some of them are thinking how they will comfort Sakuragi if the miracle will not happen. Slowly, sweat began to appear on the fox boy's alabaster skin, his cheeks turned rose-like pink. He opened his mouth wide, grasping and striving for more air, he tossed his head in the air a few times, with the last toss he spat out a stream of blackish blood, his movement then decreased and started to breath very evenly and peacefully. After a few minutes, his eyelids slowly began to open, revealing the two sapphires underneath.   
brbr  
Eyes that are so blue, a power to mesmerize the world. br  
Eyes that are so cold, even the most ferocious animal will have to cower.br  
Eyes that are so calm, any anguish or anger would be extinguished.br  
Eyes that are so clear, at the same so emotional. br  
Eyes that are so straight, that could see the deepest thought of heart. br  
Eyes that are so proud, even god cannot make him to bow down. br  
Eyes that are so beautiful, an image Hanamichi will never forget.br 


	7. 7

Title: FoxHunters br  
Author: sushibr  
Part: 7/?br  
Genre: yaoibr  
Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu~br  
Rating: G ^-^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.combr  
Warning: bad english br  
Author's note english is not my first language, so no flame please when you find some unforgivable mistake.br  
Disclaimer: no, I don't think I own any of the SD boys¡­ br  
br  
  
Chapter 7 ------------------------------------br  
br  
As the fox boy reopened his eyes, everyone in the headquarters of the FoxHunters jumped up and down, cheering with endless joy. Hanamichi stared into the fox boy's flawless face, for the first time in his life he lost his word, a tear of happiness trickled down his cheek as he smiled.  
brbr  
The survivor winced as the strong, heart-warming light struck his eyes, and subconsciously used his arm to cover them. Hanamichi quickly glared at a few of the other apprentices, threatening them to blow down a few candles.  
brbr  
The pale boy sat up, eyes wandered across the room, stopped as his cool, diamond eyes hits the warm, golden pupils. That's the pair of pupils he dreamt of while he was unconscious, the same worried-to-death expression and strong waves of emotions. He clearly felt how much Sakuragi cared about him, melting his ice-caged heart. His mind tumbled down as he saw the tears swamping up in the golden eyes, no one had ever cried for him, a slow blush crept up his pale cheeks.  
brbr  
'Baka.' He's unfamiliar to be taken care of, and the insult hopefully will dissolve the unfamiliarity.   
brbr  
Sakuragi's tear stopped midway, flames of anger aroused in his heart. 'TEME??' he leapt onto the fox boy's bed and held him by his shoulders. 'Don't tell me that's all you gonna say after all of us had done so much for you!' he shook the slim shoulders slightly, knowing the person underneath him is in no condition for his rough handles.   
brbr  
The fox boy knew he spoke of something painful, although he cursed in his head that no one asked them to save him, but inwardly he thought he should at least show SOME affection. He snaked his arms around Sakuragi's flaming red hair and landed a soft kiss between his eyebrows. 'Thank you.' He said in his gentlest voice. 'IThat wasn't too bad, heh?/I' He asked in self-admiration.  
brbr  
Sakuragi just sat there, face expressionless, but inside his heart all kinds of emotions had crushed into the deepest layer of his mind like raging waves crushing into the shore. Suddenly he pushed the fox boy's weak body into his broad chest and hugged him with all his strength, crushing his bones, flesh and blood against his own, wanting to be joined together. Completely oblivious the fact that the fox boy's brows furrowed as the strong force crushed him against the other man's chest, his mouth formed a soundless 'baka', although he does like the feeling of being so close with a heart so open and full of love.  
brbr  
Anzai, Ayako, Ryota and the remaining apprentices just looked at them with sedateness in their eyes. As said before, the tribe Hunters is mostly formed by guys, so homosexuality is very common among the Hunters, as there's not enough huntresses around to satisfy the hungry bunch of guys who are craving for the feeling of two bodies joined together. (author: ^^;;;;;)  
brbr  
'I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi.' Sakuragi finally overcame his happiness and introduced himself, sounds quite strange, he doesn't even know the fox boy's name and he's already so deeply in love with him. The others briefly introduced themselves to the fox boy, although the pale boy had a look of information-overloaded on his face.  
brbr  
'Rukawa Kaede.' He was getting tired of people calling him a fox.  
brbr  
'Ok~ Now everything's all right!' exclaimed Ayako, her voiced enchanted with joy. 'Hey look, our heroes are back.'  
brbr  
True, Mitsui just came through the door with Kogure hand in hand, both unscathed, although Mitsui's face had a few scratches on his face and his left chin is bleeding, definitely a scar on his handsome face. But their wounds are not severe at all compare to the other two guys who walked in to the door behind him.   
brbr  
Akagi's right sleeve was torn off, showing a big cut right down his arm, but gladly none of the big arteries are cut and the bones were undamaged. On his left shoulder carried Youhei, whose condition is so much worse than any of the others. A really nasty looking gash on his stomach, which provided the source of dye for Akagi's red garment. Something quite heavy seemed to hit his head really hard, the blood continuously streamed down his pale face although Akagi had very roughly wrapped his right sleeve around the younger boy's head.  
brbr  
Sakuragi sprung up instantly -- although his hand hesitated a little as it was about to leave the other boy's hand - and sprinted to his best friend's side. Kogure quickly had taken charge of the situation and gave a hand sign to move Youhei on to Anzai's bed, and Rukawa initiatively jumped off the bed.  
brbr  
When Youhei is laid on the bed, Kogure went up to do a detailed check-up on him with Ayako as an assistant. 'His head bone is slightly dented, but his brain remains undamaged. 3 ribs on the left and 2 ribs on the right are broken, but luckily his organs remained unscathed. And a slight dehydration, I think he worked too hard in a day without much water.' Ayako finished the report.  
brbr  
Kogure sighed then continued. 'His wound should be alright if we have the right herbs to cure him.' He shook his head and glared at Mitsui. 'But a few days ago a certain first-level went out with a certain porcupine-head from the TigerHunters and fell off a certain tree and broke a certain bone, I forgot to collect more medicines after using it all on him.' Kogure finished with apology.  
brbr  
'Since he injured himself for me, I should help.' Rukawa's deep, melancholy voice sounded.  
brbr  
Rukawa walked up to Youhei's bed, Ayako was going to object, firstly Rukawa only recovered from his own illness, secondly only professional healers should be given such severe cases. But Kogure blocked her out-stretching arm and shook his head. Rukawa signed Kogure and Ayako to take off the blood-soaked shirt. He then reached out his arm to Youhei's abdomen, where the gash is, and slowly the wound is enveloped by a soft, sliver light that came out of Rukawa's hand. After a few seconds, the wound that had been showered under the silver light healed magically.   
brbr  
'That's a special healing power foxes have, but a healing power as strong as Rukawa's is very rare, he should be a prince of the foxes, which is expected as he's the silver fox of the legend.' Kogure commented.  
brbr  
'Where did you get that piece of information from?' Mitsui asked curiously after the 'ahhh¡­'s and 'ohhhh¡­'s are finished.  
brbr  
'I read it in a book when I was 5.' Kogure smiled sweetly, while the rest sweat-dropped.   
brbr  
The wound on Youhei's head was very hard to mend, Rukawa explained the reason was he didn't know what was the lethal weapon that hurt Youhei. He had to find the origin of the wound to mend it, otherwise it would be like giving a patient a medicine without knowing his sickness. Youhei was actually hit by a rock of a fair size, and it sent him to sleep while Akagi threw a boulder onto the rock-distributor's head.  
brbr  
'That was amazing!' Sakuragi exclaimed, eyes shining with a naive light.  
brbr  
'Do'aho.' Came the usual reply from the cold fox.  
brbr  
'TEME!!' Sakuragi would go up to him and pull off his foxtail not if he's going to go and mend Akagi's wound.  
brbr  
'So, how did you two survive?' Ayako watched the child-play leisurely, then turned around to ask the two seniors.  
brbr  
'Well, I asked Kimi-kun to run to the cave where we had our expedition last year. I thought sacrificing myself for my beloved would be really heroic, I ran a different way so my lover can escape.' Mitsui answered smugly, while the others rubbed hard to clean the Goosebumps off their skins.   
brbr  
'Oh my great hero Hisashi, I thank you so much~' Kogure taunted with feign thankfulness, while the others laughed. 'Without me you'll still be cowering under Maki Shinichi and won't even know the look of a Salamandron.'  
brbr  
'Sorry, Kimi-kun.' Mitsui apologized sheepishly. 'Well, I got most of the assassins running behind me, and I lead them into a forest full of trees with flourish leaves. Then I started running in zigzags so the leaves can keep me off sight. But then, I slipped and fell into a dry creek that was lower than ground level with bushes growing on top of it, I suddenly realised god had just sent the best refuge to me and I hid there for another few minutes. After the assassins are all gone I then ran straight to the cave and met Kimi, then we saw Akagi and Youhei on the way back.'  
brbr  
A big, purple vein popped out of Akagi's forehead soundly, as others rolled on the ground, laughing at Mitsui's good luck. The almighty gorilla sent a flying fist from his fully healed arm onto Mitsui head, and roared. 'Youhei and I fought like a pair of real hunters, and both of us encountered bloodshed and painful memories.' He winced as he saw the scar on his right arm, the wound is healed by Rukawa but a nasty mark was left behind. He wondered what Uozumi's gonna say after seeing his body been marred.  
brbr  
'Ok, the long night is finally over.' Kogure smiled peacefully, 'Ayako, would you mind to cook some food for us? I'm sure most of us are starved¡­' Everyone's stomachs grumbled together as undeniable agreements.  
brbr  
'Sure, sempai~' Ayako wondered into the kitchen, taking Yasuda, Kakuta and Kuwata as helpers.  
brbr  
After dinner everyone went back to their own tents, Sakuragi happily accepted Rukawa as a tent mate, and together they carried the still-unconscious Youhei back to their own tents so Anzai's can sleep in a vacant bed, his sheets are already spoiled by Youhei's blood. Very carefully the two young lads put Youhei onto his own bed and placed a really warm blanket onto him. Sakuragi told Rukawa he could sleep on his own bed and he'll get a mattress to sleep on the floor, he'll get a new bed tomorrow when they have time.  
brbr  
After everything is settled, Sakuragi and Rukawa sat face to face on the mattress, silently observing each other under the pale moonlight that sank through the tent. Youhei finally had enough rest and stirred, his consciousness back to him, he was going to turn around to face the two presences sitting next to him, but something made him change his mind.  
brbr  
'Why did you save me, baka?' Rukawa asked, face still expressionless, but the sense of worrying can clearly be detected from his beautiful blue eyes. 'The whole Division will be involved¡­'  
brbr  
'Haha, no point worrying about something that can't be retrieved. Everyone chose to help you, if you stay in the FoxHunters for longer, you'll know how close the distances are between us, this is no Division, this is a family. Baka fox.' Sakuragi smiled, oblivious the fact that he just unconsciously spoke of something that touched both of his tent-mates.   
brbr  
'Baka.' Rukawa thought an insult would be perfect to hide his feelings, the affection had shocked himself and he doesn't want anyone else to find out. But Hanamichi looked at him with eyes so understanding that Rukawa's pale face suddenly burned with red flames.  
brbr  
Hanamichi slightly stroked the fox boy's thick fringe, revealing some deliciously pale skin. Then he looked at Rukawa, his alabaster skin blended so well with the moonlight, his pink cheeks and rosy lips, who can take control of themselves when such a beauty is laid in front of them?  
brbr  
Hanamichi kissed his beloved's forehead, then cheek, then lips, then neck¡­  
brbr  
Youhei's heart is torn into a million pieces, he had knew Hanamichi for over 14 years and never had the courage to confess his feelings. And now he has to fake sleep while his loved one is making love with another man right next to him, and he has to try hard not to weep so they can continue with whatever they're doing without interruptions. He tried forcing himself to sleep, to paralyze himself in his dreams, dreaming about he's the man below, sharing the same pleasure with Sakuragi¡­  
brbr  
It was well into the night when everyone had fell into their deep slumbers, except Youhei, whose heart had been taken away from his chest. Everyone thought after today, peace will once again return to the FoxHunters, but they didn't know a bigger disaster's coming¡­  
brbr 


	8. 8

Title: FoxHunters br  
Author: sushibr  
Part: 8/?br  
Genre: yaoibr  
Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu/RuHanabr  
Rating: G ^-^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Email: yume_chan14@hotmail.combr  
Warning: bad English br  
Author's note English is not my first language, so no flame please when you find some unforgivable mistake.br  
Disclaimer: no, I don't think I own any of the SD boys¡­ br  
br  
  
Chapter 8 ---------------  
br  
br  
Sakuragi Hanamichi woke up this morning, and realized Rukawa didn't go up into his own bed at all, they just stayed on the floor, for the whole night, connected with each other¡­ sharing their body warmth. Sakuragi quickly jumped up to change the awkward position, he'd never woke up so early before, to taste the fresh morning air and to hear the enchanting songs from the birds. But this morning his instinct woke him up, an unknown and vague forewarn. He went to Youhei's bed to see how his best friend coped with the injuries; Youhei had finally drooped into sleep a few hours before dawn. He then went to the clothes wardrobe and gathered a few decent warm clothes for Rukawa, and laid it next to his head. Hand uncontrollably moved to caress his ebony fringe, admire the great beauty, dawning into the aftertaste of last night's memory¡­  
br  
Then suddenly, the Gathering Bell sounded, but despises the usual loud bangs, there are occasional whistlings accompanying it, signaling danger. 'Fox, wake up!' he pushed Rukawa slightly. But Rukawa didn't seem to notice at all, ignored him and continued his slumber.  
br  
'Fox, WAKE UP!' Sakuragi called Rukawa another few times, with every charge his voice raises one octave or so, his pushes becomes a lot stronger and his patience is grinding slimmer. But what he received from the boy whom he cared so much for is a punch in the astounded face and a nonchalantly said phrase saying 'no one interrupts my sleep'.   
br  
Anger once again aroused inside Sakuragi's simple-minded heart. And the next minute the person sleeping in front of him in a heap is no longer the love of his life, he's only a forlorn, cold bag of fox bones that he eagerly wants to clean out of his tent. An explosion soon taken place and a boy who consists of fire hurled himself onto the boy who consists of ice and the tent was soon looking disastrous.   
br  
Youhei is not a heavy sleeper and definitely not deaf, he quickly got out of bed although his muscles felt like someone's putting needles all over his skin. A teapot in his face pulled him completely off his melancholy mood, the pain of his injury, the jealousy for the adultery of his lover raged back in full force and he bestowed a forceful punch on each of his tent-mate's head, pacified the danger of Sakuragi killing Rukawa again.   
br  
One minute later, all three of them appeared in front of their tent entrance. With Youhei looking majestic, arrogance and confident and Sakuragi and Rukawa standing behind him like a pair of little kids who did something that made their parents mad. Although they're still glaring at each other, insisting it was the other person's fault.  
br  
'Hey, Sakuragi.' Mitsui and Kogure shared the tent closest to them; Kogure just finished overloading Mitsui with warm and comfortable clothes, although the extra material made him look very baggy. 'How was last night's session? I could hear it all the way in my tent!' Mitsui naughtily nudged Sakuragi on the way together to the headquarters.  
br  
'Rukawa's tail sort of got in the way¡­' Sakuragi's ever-so-optimistic voice from loud trailed to none as he realized how private the conversation had been, and his face suddenly burst into boiling flames, almost the same colour as his hair. If a person's eyes can kill people, Sakuragi's body will have a few thousands holes on it created by Rukawa's deadly glares. Youhei walked by hauling his legs as the horrible memory of last night hit him, Mitsui laughed none-stop while dodging Sakuragi's flying fists and Rukawa's painful kicks, with Kogure following behind worrying about his boyfriend's safety.  
br  
br  
-------------------------- Inside the headquarters of the FoxHunters -----------------------  
br  
The fivesome were extremely late when they arrived in the headquarters, Anzai had already asked everyone to sit down, and nodded his head slightly to forgive their lateness. All of them let out a deep sigh of relief, bowed to Anzai and deliberately ignored the accusing glare coming out of a certain gorilla-like face.  
br  
'This morning,' said Anzai grimly. 'The TigerHunters and the WolfHunters challenged us.'  
br  
The air froze all of a sudden, after last night's adventure everyone thought the whole ordeal was over, so at first they didn't quite register what their Chief said in their sleepy brain. When realization dawned upon them the headquarters suddenly burst into a noisy forum.  
br  
A cough from Anzai quieted them. 'When a challenge is announced, a war is raised and we cannot unfulfilled it.'  
br  
'The WolfHunters and TigerHunters?' Ryota exclaimed. 'I bet those 'exercises' Fujima and Maki did behind everyone's backs got them all fired up!' For no particular reason, Sakuragi and Rukawa's face glowed crimson.  
br  
Ryota's not-funny-at-all-occasions joke was punished by Ayako's fan of discipline.  
br  
'It's all because of me, they found out the antidote was for me.' Rukawa started, and his eyes looked pointedly at the human version of the law-book.  
br  
'Chapter 12 page 57 paragraph 4 first line, if any Division finds out another Division kept an animal of the legend, they're able to challenge that certain Division for bribery or abduction. If that certain Division wins, the sacred animal could stay. If that Division loses, they will be disqualified for any public competition for 3 years. But if that Division wants to truce, the other Division can destroy their sacred animal.' Kogure finished with a sigh.  
br  
'Choose the easiest path, hand me over to them.' Rukawa replied coolly, but the reactions in the room surprised him.  
br  
Mitsui is staring out of the window, Kogure's reading a thick book that he pulled out of no where. Ryota is picking his ear with full concentration, Ayako's looking at her daggers absent-mindedly, on the whole, no one responded. Hanamichi grinned evilly, 'I told you we were a family.' He winked.  
br  
'If anyone wants to touch you, over our dead bodies.' Ryota grinned, his silver earring glistening.   
br  
The last barrier inside Rukawa's heart was finally splintered, and for the first time in his life Rukawa wanted to cry, but he soon shook his emotions away as Anzai's applause was heard inside the room. Satisfactions can be seen under his glasses, he nodded his head to Rukawa as an approval, and the fox boy smiled.  
br  
br  
br  
'Sensei!' Kuwata ran into the room, breathless. 'The ambassadors of the TigerHunters and WolfHunters are here to negotiate.'   
br  
'Negotiate? Bullshit! I bet they just wanted to see us in desperation.' Youhei snorted.  
br  
'Well, they're going to be disappointed.' Ayako smiled sweetly, followed by Mitsui and Ryota's mischievous grins.   
br  
'Kogure, you're our ambassador today, 2 minutes for you to get change into formal clothes. And the rest of you, one minute to wash all your sleepiness away and show yourselves in front of your enemies in your best forms.' Anzai added, everyone soon rushed out of the headquarters from the back door and ran back to their tents. Mitsui chased after Kogure with joy all over his face, seeing his boyfriend getting changed is his favorite thing to do.  
br  
br  
--------------------------------------------------  
br  
A red carpet is rolled into the headquarters of the FoxHunters, followed by is Jin Soichirou, the ambassador of the WolfHunters and Hanagata Toru, the ambassador of the TigerHunters.  
br  
'Good morning Jin and Hanagata, your presence here in our impoverish building had delighted all of us.' Kogure's used his most angelic voice and sweetest smile.  
br  
'No no, it is our pleasure to be here.' Jin answered, his musical voice echoed across the room, his smile is even more peaceful than Kogure's, putting everyone off guard.  
br  
Kogure scolded, he didn't expect Jin to be so shrewd, 'Let's talk straight to the point, shall we?'  
br  
'You spoke of my heart, Kogure.' Jin's smile had never left his lips, but now it has a deeper meaning of sinister within it. 'We dearly want you to hand us the Fox-prince, since his presence in your Division is not permitted. To cause less injuries, please give the fox-prince to us and we will cancel our challenge.  
br  
'My most apologies, I can understand how your godly heart will not want to hurt any of us, but we cannot surrender.' Kogure replied, still smiling, but his chocolate-brown eyes showed great determination.   
br  
'Kogure and your follow FoxHunters, I hope you won't regret what you have said.' Jin's confidence wavered as he saw Kogure's eyes, and returned the bespectacled boy's glare with his perilous stares. 'Everyone prefers a fair play, we will give you an hour time to prepare yourselves, an hour later, we'll take action.'   
br  
After that Hanagata, who hadn't spoke of a single word, turned around and lead Jin out of the room, while other WolfHunters' apprentices rolled up the red carpet and ran out. And Sakuragi, Mitsui, Ryota and Youhei are pulling weird faces at them from behind. 


	9. 9

Title: FoxHunters br  
Author: sushibr  
Part: 9/?br  
Genre: yaoibr  
Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu/RuHanabr  
Rating: G ^-^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.combr  
Warning: boring storyline, OOC characters and bad english ^^;;;;;br  
Author's note: ermm¡­ not much.br  
Disclaimer: no, I don't think I own any of the SD boys¡­ br  
brbr  
br  
--------------- In the headquarters of the FoxHunters ---------------------  
brbr  
br  
Kogure once again took out the secret-route map; there's no other way. The battle is undeniable, blood is going to shed, people is going to die, although he would much prefer peace, but all he could do now is reduce the damage to minimal.   
brbr  
'Everyone, go to the counsellor's tent please.' In the Counsellor's tent where all the meetings had taken place, the tent is made of special material that keeps the messages spoken within the tent secure. Although the headquarters is where everyone gathers, but that's just a favor to Anzai Sensei, most of the important things are discussed in the counsellor's tent. Kogure's leisure times are mostly spent in that tent, where he could learn all the techniques and strategies used in foreign battles, histories of the Hunters and continue his medical studies.  
brbr  
Sometimes, a certain scent or sight would remind someone something that had taken place a long time ago, and that's exactly what's happening with Anzai. 40 years ago, his Division encountered a challenge, 37 people died and 3 were crippled forever. Now in his Division, dwelled the same air, same sounds and the same expressions. But this time, under his leadership, no one is going to die.  
brbr  
Kogure shook Anzai lightly and jerked him out from his traumatic reminiscence. 3 years ago, when he first saw Kogure, the boy was so pure and peaceful, and now although he is slightly stained by the bloodshed life of the Hunters, but still as pure as ever. Kogure had always been really interested in the realm of strategy and tactics, and every time when they have a practice mini battle within the Division, the group with Kogure as their counselor always wins. Anzai often spends extra time with Kogure to teach him tactical and brainy stuff, and was impressed by his intelligence.   
brbr  
One thing Anzai can't understand, although most people are nervous and anxious about what's lying ahead of them. But some of his apprentices, like Sakuragi, Ryota and Mitsui, they're still talking idly and acting like nothing's going to happen, but cooperating extraordinarily well, excitement and anticipation can actually be detected from their faces.  
brbr  
'BAKA FOX!' br  
'¡­. Do'aho.'br  
'TEME~~~'br  
'Ithwack thwack/I Stop fighting!'br  
brbr  
Although Rukawa was only brought into the Division yesterday, but everyone are already familiar with their infrequent lovey-dovey and constant brawling. Even under a situation as intense as this, they can still fight over little things that don't even matter.  
brbr  
Sakuragi was about to use his infamous head-butt to serve the pale fox, and everyone swarmed up to them in order to prevent further injury. But Sakuragi actually stopped himself when his forehead was a centimeter away from his target, Rukawa's eyes pierced through his silliness.  
brbr  
'I'll spare you this time.' Sakuragi said grudgingly, face slightly red, the close distance between his face and Rukawa's face reminded him of something¡­  
brbr  
'Haha, Hanamichi actually spared someone!' Youhei joked, no one who made Sakuragi angry was ever spared from the cruelty torture. But soon he received a flying chair in the face from his best friend as a reply. 'Watch it! I'm still recovering from my injuries!' His complaint was ignored as Sakuragi and Rukawa started to fight over the direction they should point the table at, although both ends look exactly the same.  
brbr  
'Mito, are you feeling all right?' Akagi walked down from the platform where it was high enough to give out instructions.  
brbr  
'Me? Of course, a chair doesn't hurt all that much.' Youhei wondered why Akagi's talking to him right now, they've barely communicated at all, Akagi's always so serious, but he's always cheerful.  
brbr  
Akagi scowled. 'Not the chair, your wound on the head and stomach.'   
brbr  
'Yeah, I'm feeling fine.' Youhei's eyes went vacant for a second. 'Do you have any tissues? I think my nose is bleeding¡­'  
brbr  
Akagi stuffed a few tissues in front of Youhei's face, Youhei is an observant boy, he saw the special LionHunters' seal on the tissues and grinned cheekily. Akagi's scowl grew deeper, ignored Youhei's imply and continued. 'I'm not a child to be fooled under your second-rank performance like everyone else. I know you're tired, exhausted, every inch of your flesh hurt like hell, walking is a big task for you and your brain gets dizzy with every step you take. You're struggling to keep yourself awake. Am I right?'  
brbr  
Youhei wanted to laugh, even his best friend hadn't detect his unwell, how did Akagi realize? He suddenly understood why Anzai chose Akagi as the Chief's assistant. 'You're too smart for your own good, sempai.'  
brbr  
Akagi chuckled softly, the next second his face is sober again. 'Wounds heal when their time comes, last time when I was injured as bad as you did last night, it took me nearly a month to recover. Rukawa used his power to heal your wounds, so they could stop bleeding and unease your movement. But your flesh and muscles aren't used to the fast recovery, and I think he used anesthesia on you, that's why your brain is dizzy.'  
brbr  
'Captain, how d'ya know?' Youhei said remarkably.  
brbr  
Akagi just laughed, 'I'm injured, too. I wonder how on earth can you stand up bearing so much pain?'  
brbr  
Youhei looked at Sakuragi's direction, the red head and Rukawa is moving the table to the center of the room, throwing fiery glares at each other. A small smile crept up his face, he turned and saw Akagi looking at him, eyes full of sympathy and understanding. 'Alright, I'll ask Anzai if you can stay with Rukawa and Sakuragi during the battle.'  
brbr  
'Thanks.' Youhei smiled ruefully, eyes unconsciously falling upon Sakuragi.  
brbr  
'Gather please.' Anzai voice resounded in the tent. He's sitting near a large, rectangular oak table, with Akagi standing on his right and Kogure standing on his left. Everyone quickly sat around the table, all concentrated.  
brbr  
'During the preparation, Kogure and I have already made a plan, I'll hand it over to Kogure now.' Anzai smiled, if they could win the battle this time, Kogure should be awarded with most credit.  
brbr  
Kogure coughed to gather everyone's attention. 'Ok, first of all, Anzai Sensei and I both think we should know our enemy well, so I'll fill everyone in with the latest WolfHunters and TigerHunters information. As everyone already know, WolfHunters had won the Championship continuously for 16 years already, and the TigerHunters are always behind them.'  
brbr  
'WolfHunter's Chief is Takato Kiki, he's smart and good as a Chief, but the most dangerous man in the WolfHunters is Maki Shinichi, if I'm not wrong, he's the best Hunter in the Tribe for now. Jin Soichirou is the ambassador and counsellor of the WolfHunters, he's an amazing archer, but I think Mitsui is better.'   
brbr  
Both Ryota and Sakuragi coughed.  
brbr  
'And there's Kiyota Nobunaga.' Kogure ignored them. 'He's got the talent, a really fast learner, he may be as loud-mouthed as Sakuragi, but he is also skillful.'  
brbr  
Gladly Sakuragi was thinking about something else and didn't pay attention to his last phrase.  
brbr  
'Compare to the WolfHunters, the TigerHunters are a little bit different. In the WolfHunters, some people are extraordinarily good but some are not as brilliant. In the TigerHunters, everyone's skills are even. All we need to be aware of is Fujima Kenji, the youngest Chief in the Hunter's history, and his assistant, Hanagata Toru, the counsellor, a very sensible person. And, Hasegawa.' Kogure's eyes are covered by frost as Hasegawa's name was mentioned, Kogure's an all-nice person, and he'd never hated anyone in his life, except Hasegawa.  
brbr  
Mitsui shot back an apologetic look.  
brbr  
'The FoxHunters is considered really small compare to the other Divisions, because Anzai Sensei filters his apprentices, only people who have some individuality or merit of some kind would be accepted. However, we only have 13 people in our Division, the TigerHunters have 37 and the WolfHunter have 43. To make it easier to understand, they have got 67 more people than us.'  
brbr  
Ryota whistled, while Mitsui winced. 'That's a huge difference.'  
brbr  
'We need reinforcement.' Kogure finished.  
brbr  
'And where can we get some?' Ayako asked.  
brbr  
Kogure's brown eyes landed onto Rukawa.  
brbr  
'There's 2 fox refuges within the district,' Rukawa's voice sounded in the room, 'I can reach one of them if I leave as soon as the meeting finishes, I can gather 50 foxes at the first refuge, exclude untrained females, children and elders.' It's the first and last time anyone heard Rukawa spoke so much at a time.  
brbr  
'They can all shift into humans?' Kogure questioned.  
brbr  
A nod from Rukawa.  
brbr  
'Can they all fight and use special power?'  
brbr  
'They can Fight, no power.'  
brbr  
'So the reinforcement is settled.' Akagi observed. Even someone as dense as Hanamichi understood what the conversation was about, they're going to gather foxes as their reinforcement. 'As soon as the meeting is finished, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Youhei can go and get the reinforcements.'  
brbr  
Youhei looked at Akagi thankfully, while Akagi continued. 'Youhei will go with Rukawa and Hanamichi, but he will scout ahead and stay hidden. Youhei will warn them about fore-coming danger, and protect them.'  
brbr  
'Mitsui and I will go from this little path here to where Maki and Fujima's combined camp are staying¡­' Kogure caught the bag of miniature Mitsui threw him, took out some and put a few on the map. 'I'll give each of you a firework that can be seen during daylight, when anyone encounters danger, shoot up a firework. When a firework is in the air, we'll assassinate whoever is in charge of the combined camp, and any unoccupied people will go and help them.'  
brbr  
'Ryota and Ayako will take Yasuda, Kakuta and Kuwata, your job is to convince the enemies that you're the only groups that's doing the attacks, but don't really attack, nobody is to do anything except defending before the reinforcement are here.'  
brbr  
'Anzai Sensei, Akagi and the rest, you people will stay in the headquarters, your main job is to reinforce any groups that's on short of people. Ishii.' He called for the boy, he wasn't even loud, but Ishii jumped up as if a thunderstorm and struck his ears. Kogure fished out a jade-looking thing from his pocket and handed it to Ishii. 'Go to the hospital tent of the Hunters, show them this jade, my father have a few healers down there who can help us. Ayako, Rukawa and I all have some other tasks to attend.'  
brbr  
Ishii ran out with speed that equals to Ryota's.  
brbr  
Akagi patted Shiozaki and Sasaoka, the three of them and Anzai Sensei will remain in the headquarters.  
brbr  
'Everyone go their jobs?' Kogure was reassured as everyone nodded. 'Any more that you want to add?' Kogure asked Anzai Sensei.  
brbr  
'You're the strongest.' Anzai said peacefully after his famous laughter.  
brbr 


	10. 10

Title: FoxHunters br  
Author: sushi aka yumebr  
Part: 10/?br  
Genre: yaoibr  
Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu/RuHanabr  
Rating: G ^-^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.combr  
Warning: bad english br  
Author's note: english is not my first language, so no flame please when you find some unforgivable mistake.br  
Disclaimer: no, I don't think I own any of the SD boys¡­br  
brbr  
---------------------------------------------  
brbr  
A fair distance away from the district of the FoxHunters, an enormous tent was set up on the dew-drenched grass. The sun shines peacefully above the vast land of the Hunters, but the aura around the tent remained war-like. People garbed in tiger skins and wolf skins sat around the tent in battalions, they're all sharpening their weapons or maintaining their weapons with various special ways.   
brbr  
Inside the large blue-green tent, the combined Division of the WolfHunters and TigerHunters are having a meeting, both Divisions have large numbers of Hunters and it's impossible to fit all of them into the tent, so both Division selected the most skillful people to turn up. Kenji, Hanagata and Hasegawa from the TigerHunters with Maki, Jin, Kiyota and Takato from the WolfHunters.  
brbr  
'Now everyone, we've fought with the FoxHunters lots of times before, thus we all know something about the FoxHunters. But someone may know somebody better than anyone else, so let's dissect the FoxHunters and tell me everything you know about it's members. ' Kenji started.  
brbr  
'First of all, Anzai Sensei. Takato sensei was born in the same generation with Anzai sensei, so he should know him a lot better than me.' Kenji continued, deliberately mentioning Takato's age.  
brbr  
Takato coughed uncomfortably at the comment. 'Of course. Anzai, Taoka from the LionHunters and I were friends since little, as days went on we were separated into different Divisions so we became enemies.' Takato's eyes softened as his memory drifted back to the worriless days of childhood, a nudge from Maki and a cough from Jin made him continue. 'Anzai was really brave when he was young, his name had touched everyone in our age's ears. He was also cold-blooded, he slaughters for entertainment and he kills just for the sake of killing, but now everything had changed. He rarely does anything anymore, his senses returned to him, but weakness also overwhelmed him.'  
brbr  
The young Chief of the TigerHunters nodded his head as he nonchalantly heard Takato's story. 'What about Akagi Takenori?'  
brbr  
'No one is really familiar with him.' Maki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'He doesn't talk all that much, and his good friends are Kogure and Mitsui. But everyone says he's the same type with me, he has a strong leadership and a thirst for victory. He's the brainy type and the brawny type, he challenged me personally a few times, although I've won all of them but every time his improvement surprises me. Personally I think he's a person to admire.'  
brbr  
Another nod from Kenji as an approval, and jotted something on his note pad. But as his eyes went down the list and landed onto the person that suppose to be discussed next, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. 'Mitsui Hisashi?'  
brbr  
Hasegawa's body vibrated so much as Mitsui's name was mentioned, when he finally gathered all his senses back, he found everyone staring at him with half-opened eyes. 'Heh? No no, I've got nothing to do with him, well, I know he is¡­' Hasegawa babbled incoherently, face flushed.   
brbr  
'Information, Hasegawa, we wan't information about him.' Kenji reminded.  
brbr  
The poor love-struck boy's eyes suddenly ignited with passionate affection as vivid pictures of Mitsui Hisashi appeared in his mind, his slimy eyes suddenly softened and a layer of dreaminess was added into them. 'Mitsui Hisashi is 18 years old, he joined the FoxHunters at the age of 14. He's 184cm tall and weighs 70kg. His birthday is on the 22nd of May, I still remember how we spent his 15th birthday together¡­ I can never forget the surprised look in his beautiful blue eyes, it's pierced through my heart, and his short-cropped ebony hair flowed in the wind¡­'  
brbr  
'Hasegawa, we want bloody useful information about Mitsui Hisashi, not his body stats¡­' Kenji cut him of abruptly, his eyes are sharp with warning.  
brbr  
'But¡­' Hasegawa tried to protest, but Kenji's eyes seemed to say I'one more word then you're dead.'/I  
brbr  
'Ermm¡­ we want something like his weakness.' Hanagata reminded helpfully.  
brbr  
'Hisashi doesn't have any weakness! He's¡­ he's perfect.' the tenderness imbedded in Hasegawa's voice scared the hell out of everyone.  
brbr  
Maki could almost feel Kenji's angry aura circulating near him, his beautiful face exasperated and his pale skin reddened. 'Hasegawa, tell us what he's good at!' Maki quickly told Hasegawa as purple veins started to pop up from Kenji's forehead.  
brbr  
'He's the best bow-bearer I've ever seen.' Hasegawa replied confidently.  
brbr  
Jin's face darkened suddenly, the usual smile disappeared on his lips.  
brbr  
Out of desperation, Kenji said pass and crossed out Mitsui's name on the list. 'Kogure Kiminobu.'  
brbr  
'I've talked to him a few times before, on the whole, I think he's pure. He is so gentle that he could spend hours to heal an injured bird and cry over a wilt flower, I rather like him myself.' Hanagata added, he first saw Kogure in the recovery center, he thought only the white garment of the healers suited him. 'He's really smart, but he's not a good fighter at all. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't think anyone's able to kill him once you stare into his warm brow eyes and cheerful smiles.'  
brbr  
'Smiles can be fake sometimes.' Jin rebutted with one of his fake smiles.  
brbr  
'Not Kogure's.' Hanagata protestede stubbornly.  
brbr  
'He was very 'amusing' when he came and asked us for the Salamandron.' Maki added sourly.  
brbr  
'If anyone finds him lying beneath a tree and doesn't want to kill him because they're fooled under his smile, find me and I'll kill him.' Hasegawa remarked irritably, the name of his rival-in-love brought him back to his senses.  
brbr  
'Ok! Let's be cooperative.' Kenji held his head inside his arms and screamed, he thinks he'd stressed his brain too much. 'Ryota Miyagi, anyone?'  
brbr  
'Ryota was my tent mate before he moved to the TigerHunters, I thought we were best friends.' Jin confided sadly, he'd always thought he's popular with friends, until Ryota, one of his dearest friend ditched him for a girl he barely knew. 'He was a fun person to talk to, although his brain resembled everything but wits. No doubt he is the fastest person in the Hunters, if he learns how to use his speed with deep consideration, he would be really dangerous if he thinks before he taking actions.'  
brbr  
'Thanks.' Kenji looked at Jin like a savior, he felt so much better after hearing a piece of decent information.   
brbr  
'Kenji, why don't you tell us something about Ayako?' Hasegawa asked with a wry smile, Itime to pay back for all those hard trainings you gave us./I he thought secretly. 'I know you were interested in her before you met Maki.'  
brbr  
Maki's tanned skin suddenly turned pale. 'You didn't tell me that before!' Maki's voice was hurt.  
brbr  
'That was before we met, Shinichi.' Kenji felt the world is tumbling down upon him, when did his followers become as stupid as Hasegawa?  
brbr  
'You still should've told me¡­' Maki pouted as Kenji felt so frustrated that he wanted to suicide.  
brbr  
'Now everyone shut up and listen!' Kenji suddenly was really proud of his limitless patience. 'Ayako's an expert with daggers and poisons, he can throw them very accurately if the distance is not too long, and unlike other Huntresses, she is very ruthless. And the daggers are usually hidden under her leather jacket and boots.'  
brbr  
'How did you know that?' Maki's voice is filled with suspicion, he sworn Kenji said he's a virgin on their first night¡­  
brbr  
If Kenji is stupid enough to say anything at this moment, then he wouldn't have Maki twirled around his fingers and be the youngest Chief in the Hunters. He quickly diverted the conversation into asking Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
brbr  
With the mention of that name, Kiyota's eyes inflamed with enraged fire. 'He' the most self-centered person I've ever seen!' Kiyota burst out. 'He thought he's a genius and would sure be the next Chief of the whole tribe, when he's only a bloody novice who doesn't know anything!'  
brbr  
'What about Youhei?' Kenji continued to ask.  
brbr  
'Ermm¡­ he's a fearful fighter, but not a really good bow-man.' Kiyota answered. 'He joined the tribe a year after Sakuragi, he's the red monkey's best friend. But unlike Sakuragi, he practises hard to be a good Hunter, of course he's a lot weaker than me, the best Hunter in the Tribe right after Maki sempai and Jin sempai, but he learns rather quick.'  
brbr  
'Those people are the most powerful ones in the FoxHunters, I don't thin I't necessary to waste our time on the weaklings.' Kenji concluded his report.  
brbr  
'Chief.' Hasegawa called to Kenji. 'Someone just knocked the door, should I go and get it?'  
brbr  
'Let him in, he's my spy!' Maki answered quickly.  
brbr  
'Spy??'  
brbr  
'I sent him out this morning, I want to know what the FoxHunters are up to.' Maki replied with a self-satisfied smile.  
brbr  
The boy who came through the door is short, very short. His grotesque glasses made him look like an alien, his hair is all tangled up, and he had a really unpleasant fragrance.  
brbr  
'Is that wimpy look a part of the disguise?' Kenji asked quiet to Maki without moving his lips.  
brbr  
'He was born like that.' Maki answered with the same technique. Then his voice grew loud. 'Miyamasu, what do you have for us?'  
brbr  
'I'm so sorry, Mkai, but I couldn't get close enough to the Headquarters of the FoxHunters to hear their exact plan.' Miyamasu replied while trembling.  
brbr  
'So did you get ANY information for us?' Maki asked again, but louder and more threatening this time.  
brbr  
The little grotesque guy suddenly collapsed onto the ground due to Maki's high pressure. 'Y, yyes Maki.' He stammered. 'I, I fffound out tthat, that Sakuragi and the Fox prince went off to gather some reinforcement after the meeting was finished.'  
brbr  
Maki's eyebrows raised. 'Now that's an interesting one, where did they go?'  
brbr  
'I, I'm not sure, but I heard Yasuda said something about they're going to gather foxes as their reinforcement.' Miyamasu continued.  
brbr  
Maki laughed out loud. 'Fox? They must be crazy! But I suppose they have their own reasons, ok everyone, listen carefully, this is our plan.'  
brbr  
'Kenji, Hanagata, Takato Sensei and me will stay in the conducting tent with 10 Hunters. We will try to fix anything that goes wrong. Hasegawa, you take 20 Hunters and try to cover every milimeter between our tent and the Headquarters of the FoxHunters, report any movements you see to us immediately, wipe out any FoxHunters that in our district.'  
brbr  
'Jin and Kiyota¡­' Maki grin even more sinister, if that's possible. 'I'm sure for the FoxHunters, the reinforcement is the most important piece of their puzzle. I'll give you two 50 Hunters, go kill the redhead and the Fox, then come back and we will destroy the FoxHunters together.' Of course Maki will give the best jobs to his own people.  
brbr  
'Who's that?' Hanagata roared suddenly, a shadow suddenly disappeared behind one of the windows.  
brbr  
'I think that was a spy¡­' Hasegawa said painlessly.   
brbr  
'I don't think they're Foxhunters, though. All of them were in their headquarters and was busy with a lot of things when I came back.' Miyamasu observed.  
brbr  
"Then who would that be? He came acrossed all those Hunters waiting outside without making his appearance noticeable, he listened to our whole conversation without us knowing until the last minute, he must be the best spy in the whole Tribe!" Hanagata exclaimed unbelievably.  
brbr  
"Who cares about who he is if he's not a FoxHunter?" Maki remarked calmly. "I don't think any Division is willing to help the FoxHunters, especially when the enemies are us."  
brbr  
"I still don't like the spy." Hanagata protested.  
brbr  
"What can you do about it? You can't go catch him now. Let's spread out and mind our own business, try to kill as many FoxHunters as you can while keep yourself alive, we're at war, shouldn't let your guard down no matter how hopeless your enemies are." Maki concluded the meeting with a swing of his blue cloak.  
brbr 


	11. 11

Title: FoxHunters Author: sushi aka yume Part: 11/? Genre: yaoi Pairing: Mainly HanaRu, but this chapter is more of a MitKo. Rating: PG ^-^ Archive: ML Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.com Warning: Well. story is going weird ^^;;; Author's note: English isn't my first language, so it's rather awkward. Disclaimer: all characters used below belong to Inoue Takehiko Sensei  
  
--------------- Chapter 11 -----------------  
  
'The Combined Camp had covered all the area between us and them with their Hunters, it's going to be really hard to break through their defenses.' Kogure received the latest report from Yasuda, and is now reading the news to the unoccupied FoxHunters.  
  
'They can't cover every centimeter of the area, so there's always a way to get through.' Mitsui replied nonchalantly. He added a new bowstring onto his foldable, elfish-looking bow, and now he's putting a large amount of arrows into a cylinder basket that fits perfectly onto his back.  
  
'We can escort you.' Advised Ayako briskly. 'We can distract the Combined Camp, and you guys can sneak off.' She's clad all in tight-fitting leather, carefully examining her daggers and making sure they're smeared with whatever poison, lastly placing them into various unnoticeable places.  
  
'That shouldn't be a problem, we need to go that way anyway.' Ryota added, nose bleeding as Ayako's tight costume portrayed her lustrous body. 'And how does this look?' Meanwhile adjusting the small bush that sat perfectly onto his head.  
  
'Why did you put that nest on your head, Ryota?' Ayako asked, trying to stop laughing and pretend to be curious and the same time. Mitsui just laughed out loud at Ryota's pathetic-looking camouflage.  
  
'Shuddup!' Ryota howled at Mitsui, then turned around to face Ayako with his usual heart-shaped eyes. 'Just ignore that old man there who's not really receptive with new ideas, let's leave now.'  
  
Mitsui snorted. 'We don't need that nest-head to protect us, we will leave together, then off to different ways.'  
  
The scenes afterward are too violent to be within a PG-rated fic, please use your wild imaginations.  
  
The civil strife had stopped as Ayako pulled out her fan of discipline, the situation supposed to be grim and grieve, why is everyone so relaxed?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'Gears up!' Jin shouted, but his gentle, musical voice created a special effect so his order was unintentionally ignored by most of his fellow Hunters.  
  
'Jin said. GEARS UP!' Kiyota roared in a thunderous voice, his words soared through the air like a prow breaking through the raging sea, and it easily reached every single ear around them.  
  
Jin flashed Kiyota a warm smile that made the younger boy's heart skipped a beat. 'Thanks, Nobugata.' He cleared his throat and caught everyone attention. 'Take all the gears you need, Hunters, and all change into green! The two preys we're going to chase will hide amid the Great Forest, and it's a lot easier to hide yourself if you could blend into the natural environment.'  
  
After some hassles the Combined Camp finally got ready to leave, silently they moved onto the Great Forest all dressed in dazing colours. The hounds are sniffing madly, their pink-ridged mouth flared out in a terrifying way and their saliva streamed down their sharp, yellow teeth, then dribbled on the ground. They had sensed blood ahead but they're not intelligent enough to sense danger.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Look there." Kogure observed, pointing at the direction of a tree.  
  
"What's so special about that tree, Kimi?" Mitsui scratched his head thoughtfully. "There's millions of them in this forest."  
  
"Not the tree, Hisashi. I meant the person behind that tree, and his tiger skin wrist band." Kogure explained patiently.  
  
"Now I can see him." Mitsui nodded sheepishly. "What do you think, Ryota?"  
  
"I don't know." Ryota replied with an absolutely straight face.  
  
"Perhaps I asked the wrong person." Mitsui shook his head hopelessly. "What do you think, Kimi?"  
  
Mouth agape Mitsui realised his trust-worthy boyfriend is already off talking to someone else. 'Ayako, do you have any poison on your daggers that can make him sleep for a day or so? I want that tree he's leaning against, it's the tallest in the area, and I should be able to see the whole place on the top of it.'  
  
Ayako blinked, tilted her head to once side and thought for a while. Soon she started looking through all the superficial pockets on her costume, found nothing. Then as if she suddenly remembered something, she knelt down so her hand could reach her leather high-heel boots, she opened up one of the heels and found a wooden-hilt dagger within it.  
  
'So that's the spare dagger, and I'm sure I've got that sleeping medicine somewhere on me.' and once again Ayako started fumbling through her costume. She paused for a second, then unbuckled her thick belt, on that belt hundreds of little pockets where sewed onto it, and in each pocket a kind of poison dwelt. She stopped at the fifth one and took out a little bottle that contained a bluish green liquid and another bottle that contained some white pills. 'The liquid is the poison, I'll help Mitsui- sempai to rub them into his arrows. The pills are the antidote, just in case you shot someone accidentally when they can still be reused.'  
  
Kogure stared at Ayako with the look of an archeologist who had just discovered something had had never been exposed before.  
  
Since Kogure's brain is paralyzed by the amazing ability of the Huntress, Ayako quickly smudged some poison onto Mitsui's arrows with her leather gloves.  
  
'We will leave you here, Ayako and I have to go to the other way.' Ryota reminded, together with Ayako and the rest of their team-members they walked away from Mitsui and a Kogure, the same question echoed in the two groups of people. 'The next time we see each other, will everything ever going to be the same again?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ok Hisashi, I don't think the Combined Camp organized their plan very precisely, even if they did, they're not in the same Division so there are difficulties to get the two groups working properly together.' Kogure observed, he and Mitsui are now on the top of the tallest tree, with the guard sleeping in a bush behind the tree. 'Most guards are in the west side of the forest, only a few are in east side, nearly none in the middle.'  
  
'So you say we find a route in the middle and go to the Combined camp from there?' Mitsui continued, he was rather impressed with his comment.  
  
Kogure nodded. 'So plan's set, let's go.' With a snap of the branch they were crouching on, they landed on the ground, bottoms first.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Exactly as Kogure had estimated, they followed the middle route they sketched down from the tree, and encountered no guard yet. The road is quite flat and the bush isn't very thick, so it's easy enough to walk on. But unfortunately the two warriors injured their bottoms while tumbling down the watch tree, so it took them a while to cover the distance they planned to cover within a short period of time.  
  
Just as Mitsui and Kogure thought they've finally got near to the Combined Camp, and just as they thought their plan succeeded very well since they've avoided all guards to reach their destination. Just as they could almost see the sun of hope had slowly crawled out the cloud of despondency. A tall silhouette appeared leaning against the tree in front of them.  
  
Both FoxHunters whined as they saw the face of that person. 'Hasegawa!' Kogure wailed.  
  
'Hi~' Hasegawa greeted with his hand held in a victory sign, Kogure knew he once again fell under the TigerHunter's trap.  
  
Hasegawa is satisfied to see the devastated look on Kogure's face. 'Ha, I think you already realised that our plan WAS precise.' He took the time to wink at Mitsui. 'I deliberately loosened the defense, so you guys would walk the route I want you to walk, and that route lead you to me.'  
  
'Kazushi.' Mitsui pleaded.  
  
'Hisashi~' Mitsui's voice can always make Hasegawa's body go crispy, but he is not going to let it ruin the bigger plan he had in mind.  
  
'Can you let us go, just for once?' Mitsui asked in the sexiest voice he could possibly make, he can feel the angry aura around Kogure, but that can be explained later.  
  
Although at the first place it was only an attempt to make him look handsome, Hasegawa was glad that he chose to lean against a tree. Because now he could feel his legs numbing underneath him, Mitsui's voice is ever so effective on his body. 'What are you going to repay me if I let you go?'  
  
Mitsui is not bright, but he is not dumb enough to not realize he's slowly falling into Hasegawa's second trap. 'Whatever you ask, Kazushi.' Mitsui used his puppy-voice to answer, he could almost hear the popping veins on Kogure's forehead.  
  
Hasegawa tried so hard to not faint under happiness that he almost forgot to answer. 'A kiss, like the one you gave me on the night we decided to go out together.' Hasegawa replied smugly while pointing up one of his fingers, eyes glinting with mischievous lights, mouth curled up in a sinister grin.  
  
Mitsui turned around to ask Kogure's permission, the face he saw isn't the same angelic face anymore, it was the face of the god of sin and death.  
  
'Go ahead.' Mitsui could almost see the steams raising on Kogure's words, Kogure's deathly glares are telling Mitsui his full sentence. 'If you dare, go ahead, I'll throw you into the hell of pain and you will never get out of it.'  
  
Mitsui gulped hard, he's risking his happiness for Sakuragi, he swear he has to bash that redhead when they get home. He slowly started to walk closer to Hasegawa, with every single step he takes, he can feel the flame surrounding Kogure getting hotter and more undeniable. Mitsui worried about his future tragically.  
  
Soon he reached Hasegawa, he tried hard to ignore Kogure's threatening glares and attempted to remember the feeling he had for Hasegawa on that certain night. 'If I have to do it, I'll do it fast.' Mitsui thought in his head.  
  
With that decision made in his head, Mitsui grabbed Hasegawa's head - which is a few centimeters higher than Mitsui's - and pressed his lips hard onto the TigerHunter's. As soon as Hasegawa's got the chance, he stuck his tongue into his lover's mouth and started to explore the wetness and sweetness he craved and missed so long for. Mitsui couldn't resist and joined Hasegawa's long kiss.  
  
We all know Kogure is a caring nice person and definitely a peacemaker, but under this circumstance he can't be polite anymore. The tearing pain of seeing his beloved kissing with another man - especially Hasegawa, a man he hated so much - tore of his mask as an angel and his anger burst out of control.  
  
As soon as Hasegawa and Mitsui broke the kiss, Kogure's fist flew onto Hasegawa's left cheek. Kogure had never exercised his arms before, nor had he done any combat training, but the jealousy and anger he received sent Hasegawa flying 15 meters eastward and knocked him self out on a tree.  
  
Mitsui at that moment was flabbergasted, he couldn't help but to rub his eyes a few times, trying to convince himself that what he had saw is just an imagination.  
  
Kogure's back was facing Mitsui, his shoulders heaved while panting slightly, the heaving reduced as time past by, and then Kogure's body quavered in the wind while tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
Mitsui's heart softened, he slowly walked up to Kogure and hugged him from behind. He knew he owned an explanation, although he didn't do anything wrong, but just as he's about to open his mouth to speak, Kogure put his hand over it. 'I trust you.' And smiled with tears shining in his eyes.  
  
Mitsui felt a warm surge swam up his heart, he said nothing but to envelope Kogure's cherry lips into his own. After the little incident they soon reached the Combined Camp and hid themselves on the top of a flourish tree, so their bodies will be concealed.  
  
Mitsui took out an arrow and stuck it onto his bow, then got into a ready position, from now on anytime he will have to release the string in his palm and let go of the arrow. 


	12. 12

Title: FoxHunters Author: sushi aka yume Part: 12/? Genre: yaoi Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu/RuHana Rating: G ^-^ Archive: ML Mailo: yume_chan14@hotmail.com Warning: nothing really bad Author's note: horrible english Disclaimer: all characters used below belong to Inoue Takehiko Sensei  
  
------------------------------------------------ Chapter Twelve -  
  
'Fo. Rukawa!" Sakuragi asked, smothering the sound of 'fox' in his throat. 'How long do we still need to go until we reach wherever we're going?'  
  
Rukawa mused at the stamina of his redheaded company, he himself is already tired, why isn't there a single sweat drop on Sakuragi's face? 'It's deeper in the forest, I think we should reach there in about a hour.'  
  
Hanamichi sighed, the distance isn't a problem for him, but he wants to get the reinforcement as soon as possible. Then as if he suddenly remembered something, he waved his hand in the air casually, a bush along the road swayed slightly when there wasn't a single trace of wind in the air.  
  
'Mito is still around.' Rukawa observed.  
  
Hanamichi nodded in agreement, but worries filled his golden eyes, the cheerful self is gone.  
  
Rukawa shook his head hopelessly, why did the God of Love assigned him with the task of making this idiot happy? 'Saku. Hanamichi, when this is all over.' Rukawa paused, then smiled, a smile so beautiful that everything around them darkened in comparison. The birds stopped singing, the wind stopped blowing, all movements froze while Rukawa smiled, and displayed the most inner side of his heart to his true love. 'I promise with the oath of my tail that I'll make you the happiest man on earth.'  
  
Their grip around each other's fingers tightened, Sakuragi's smile grew confident, and his eyes are now pure, without interruptions of worries.  
  
The bush swayed again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
'Toru, can you PLEASE sit down?' Kenji asked impatiently for the nth time. Maki said to everyone that the battle would be an easy win, and Maki's power is really convincing, but yet Hanagata is pacing anxiously like their plan has thousands of flaws in it. Fujima's incredible tolerance kept him from castrating his best friend, he kept silent for the first 15 minutes, but he can't take it anymore.  
  
'Kenji, please listen to me!' Hanagata exclaimed, tossing both of his arms in the air. 'This is not bloody safe!' He paused as he realized his usage of a certain offensive word towards his Chief, but as he saw no danger coming, he continued. 'Go into the tent, it is not safe to expose yourself openly to your enemy, and that mysterious spy.'  
  
'Stoy worrying, Toru!' Kenji rubbed his temples, all his life he's been telling this tall, sensitive man to stop worrying. 'if the FoxHunters are coming, Hasegawa will find them first and report them back to me.' As his sentence was finished, his eyes uncontrollably trailed to Maki - who's pouring over a map and discussing it with his Chief - in a dreamy look that Hanagata would die to replace Maki's image as his own.  
  
He sighed heavily, knowing the possibility of that happening is even less than 0.0001 with more reoccurring zeroes before the one, he pulled out a chair and seated himself next to Kenji. 'At least I can stay next to Kenji.' Hanagata thought in a self-comforting way.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Akagi sat next to Anzai-sensei, he's tapping one of his large feet against the solid aground, obviously impatient. Why is there no job for him to do? Why is he to stay in the safest area where danger will never be able to reach - for the meantime anyway - while others are striving to let victory proceed? Just because he is the smartest, calmest, strongest and the most determined, doesn't mean that he has to get the 'waiting job'.  
  
Akagi had been asking Anzai sensei about their next step for the past 15 minutes, but only the same ho-ho-ho's came as the reply. Before, Akagi would just take Anzai's peculiar answer without any objections. But first time in his life he wanted to pluck that teacup out of Anzai's chubby hands and threaten him with his deadly glares for the instructions of what to do next.  
  
As if Anzai's read Akagi's mind, he slowly put down the teacup and stood up. 'We wait, Akagi, there is nothing we can do about it.'  
  
Akagi sighed, ashamed of himself. He knew that would be the answer, the only thing he could do, but he just can't stand the idea of having a battle outside which he cannot join, and all he could do is to stay next to a warm, comfy fire toasting his toes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 'Sir! The hounds had found something!' A WolfHunter whispered into Kiyota's ear.  
  
'Jin-sempai, I believe our Hunters had found the red-monkey and the fox- prince's trace.' Kiyota reported trustworthily to Jin.  
  
'Red-monkey?' Jin queried curiously, he knew Kiyota has a talent of making special names for people, and wondering about his own special name in the younger boy's heart had become a daily ritual for him.  
  
'It's Sakuragi, in last year's tournament, he called me a wild-monkey while we both chased on the same prey, and I called him back by saying he's a red- monkey.' Kiyota replied innocently.  
  
Jin chuckled helplessly. He was long informed that the world is miserable and without miracle, only the strongest and the coldest can survive. The world is black, white and gray in his eyes, boring and lifeless. But Kiyota can always manage to let the sun shine in his mind. 'That sounds exactly like what you will do, Nobu-kun.' Jin smiled again, but this time without coverage or disguise, a true smile from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Kiyota thought the door of heaven opened in front of him when Jin shone his smile at him, he looked so much like an angel, so peaceful and beautiful.  
  
'Glad our spy had stole a piece of garment Hanamichi wore from the FoxHunters camp, so the hounds can follow and track them down.' Jin's soft voice broke Kiyota's intense admiration. 'I think we're right next to our prey now.'  
  
A thought suddenly struck Kiyota's mind, 'Iif we just take the fox-prince away from the red-monkey, wouldn't it be like snatching Jin-semapi away from me?/I' the thought of not having Jin around him left his mind black, a chill ran down his spine. But one glance at his sempai, he hardened his thought.  
  
'For Soichiro, my midnight-pearl, I'll do anything.' Kiyota thought secretly in his heart, murmuring the special name he'd given his sempai, although unavoidably Sakuragi and the fox-prince's situation again and again chorused in his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa stopped suddenly, sniffing the air as if he had caught something in the flowing wind, but his awareness of danger made Sakuragi burst into a wild laughter.  
  
'What are you laughing at, baka?' Rukawa asked curiously, momentarily threw the worries away.  
  
'You. You looked so funny like that!' Sakuragi explained while his laughing continued. 'You looked so much like a dog when you were sniffing!' Unconsciously Sakuragi moved his large hand toward Rukawa's ear, and scratched him as if he was scratching a dog.  
  
'Baka!' Rukawa blushed unconsciously, the touch of Sakuragi's hand. no; he must not think that.  
  
'TEME! Why you Baka fox!' Sakuragi fumed, but his anger soon drifted away when he didn't see the challenging look in Rukawa's beautiful eyes. 'What's wrong, fox?'  
  
'Shut up, I think I just heard something!' Rukawa clapped his hand against Sakuragi's mouth, rather violently.  
  
'%$^(&(^*&^%$.' Sakuragi continued relentlessly, although no one can make out a word he was saying, Rukawa finally understood that the redhead would make much more noise that way and let go. Sakuragi gasped hungrily for the oxygen Rukawa cut while blocking his mouth and nostrils, 'So what did ya sense?' Hanamichi asked.  
  
Rukawa shook his head. 'I don't know, this human nose is not as good as I thought.'  
  
'Don't worry, maybe it was just Youhei been clumsy again.' Hanamichi replied, pretending to be careless, he supposed to protect Rukawa, not making him worried.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa's words ran through in Youhei's head like an echo that will never die out.  
  
'When this is all over, I'll make you the happiest man on earth.'/I  
  
What really made that sentence unforgettable, is Sakuragi's reaction afterwards. Unlike Rukawa, Sakuragi is a cheerful person by nature, so seeing him smile isn't strange. But the smile Sakuragi displayed after Rukawa's promise was so true that it shook Youhei's heart, Hanamichi never smiled to anyone like that before, not even Youhei himself. The loud redhead laughs often, but he only smiles when he could rely on someone he trusts, his true happiness.  
  
'I have no chance competing against Rukawa.' Youhei murmured. 'But as long as Hanamichi is happy, I'll do anything.' Bitter sadness flooded his heart.  
  
Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught something moving in the shadow, Youhei quickly took out his spying glasses and searched through the bushes. He froze when an arrowhead came into view.  
  
'Bloody hell!' Youhei cursed under his breath when he realise somehow the Combined Camp had mysteriously cracked their plan. 'What had we forgot? How did they find out? What should I do now?' Thousands of questions flew into Youhei head, and he has the answer for none of them.  
  
In Youhei's eyes, what happened in the next minute are printed onto his brain in slow motion, he swears he will remember every detail of it even if someone asks him to narrate it 20 years later.  
  
The arrow was released, fast and steady. 'I need to do something, I need to save Sakuragi and Rukawa.' Thoughts fumbled and raged inside Youhei's head, he tried hard to trim them but couldn't. 'I should shout, to warn them, but then I will dispose myself to the others, but what good will I do if Sakuragi is dead?' What could he do? He can't decide. his nerves are overloaded by choices of what to do, or what will happen if that action prevailed, or failed.  
  
Rukawa's words struck his mind like a lightning bolt in the midsummer sky.  
  
i'When this is all over, I'll make you the happiest man on earth.'/I  
  
i'As long as Hanamichi is happy, I'll do anything!'/I  
  
Hanamichi's visage jumped into his head. It was so vivid, so realistic, it calmed Youhei and straightened his thought like a magical key. The image of Hanamichi smiled, the same confident, truly smile he displayed Rukawa. It was that smile that smashed all Youhei's hesitations away and broke all the binds that stopped him from moving.  
  
With Hanamichi's smile in his head, Youhei jumped briskly in front of the FoxHunters couple - who failed to notice the flying arrow - and blocked it with his own chest.  
  
'YOUHEI!' he heard Hanamichi's voice, a voice that bear uncountable pain and lost, Youhei smiled with satisfaction, at least he was someone important for Hanamichi.  
  
The wound was deep, Youhei was sure that no physician could possibly heal him. But he doesn't care anymore, he can feel Sakuragi and Rukawa breathing next to him, they're alive. With great difficulty he drew out all the remaining strengths that are still left in his feeble body, he pulled Rukawa close to him with a shaky hand, and clued his trembling cold lips against Rukawa's ear.  
  
'You promised.' Youhei squeezed the words out of his nearly disabled throat. 'You promised when this is all over, you'll make Hanamichi the happiest man on earth. Now promise me, say you will really do that.' He asked, eyes deadly locked with Rukawa's.  
  
Rukawa's eyes grew watery, waves of emotion struck him so many times that he can't even feel them anymore. 'How stupid are the FoxHunters?' He asked himself. 'I can't even remember how many times had they risked their own lives for someone else's happiness.'  
  
Rukawa nodded gravely, hands tightly grasping Youhei's arms, trying to keep the energy in Youhei's body.  
  
Youhei smiled peacefully. He wanted to say 'Thank you' to Rukawa, but unfortunately his time ran out. He caught the last flash of red kneeling next to him when he fell back, the passionate warm tears that dropped onto his face, that was the only regret he had. He felt all his strengths draining out of his body, his eyelids drooped, he got ready to fell into the suffocating darkness that awaited him and will imprison him forever after. But strangely, he didn't fell, he felt a spiritual power pulled him up high, into the azure sky full of serenity and promise. 


	13. 13 - END!!!

Title: FoxHunters br  
Author: sushi aka yumebr  
Part: 13 - endbr  
Genre: yaoibr  
Pairing: various, but mainly HanaRu/RuHanabr  
Rating: G ^-^br  
Archive: MLbr  
Mailto: yume_chan14@hotmail.combr  
Warning: nothing really bad br  
Author's note: horrible Englishbr  
Disclaimer: all characters used below belong to Inoue Takehiko Sensei.br  
brbr  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter thirteen:brbr  
  
Sakuragi stared at Youhei's lifeless body, face expressionless. The pain is too much to bear, he would rather lock himself inside his own world of grayness and never need to stand up and face the truth again. Youhei's body is now cold, the muscles had lost their usual flexibility, he felt so unfamiliar in Sakuragi's arms.   
brbr  
Rukawa looked helpless; there's nothing he could do to make Sakuragi feel better. Although he'd only known the FoxHunters for a few days, but he could feel the strong bond of friendship between Sakuragi and Youhei. They grew up together; Youhei had unconsciously became a part of Sakuragi. Now Youhei is dead, half of Sakuragi's heart had been torn away.  
brbr  
The lid that kept Sakuragi's emotions enclosed shattered due to the strong force, his blank eyes suddenly burst into flames, tears cascaded down his cheeks wildly. Sakuragi roared, indescribable pain poured out of his body through his throat. The impact of the roar was so big; birds flew out of the trees they dwelled in, even the charging Combined Camp stopped midway, awed by the roar.  
brbr  
Rukawa took a few steps back, waves of power exploded from Sakuragi's body while he roared, like a strong tornado Rukawa was pulled away. While shedding his eyes from the strong wind, plans quickly rumbled through his head. He can see the Combined Camp, they're now temporarily stopped by Sakuragi's emotional blow, but seconds later they'll start advancing towards them.   
brbr  
Rukawa's hope dropped after counting the numbers in the opponent's group, the situation is one against fifty-two, Sakuragi's status is too unstable to think and fight properly, The battle is hopeless.  
brbr  
Sakuragi's next action proved Rukawa wrong. He pulled the long-forgotten firework out of his shirt, he lit it quickly and the next second the firework burst out in the air and formed the special symbol of the FoxHunters.  
brbr  
'Youhei's blood, I'll ask your Chief to pay.' Sakuragi grimaced.  
brbr  
----------------------------------------------------  
brbr  
'Anzai Sensei, it's. the firework!' Akagi whispered, he wanted his head blank, so he wouldn't be able to think the consequence. But it is obvious; the firework is in the NorthEast position of the district, the only group of people who went to that direction are Youhei, Rukawa and Hanamichi. And Akagi knew with Youhei there, none of the other two will get hurt.  
brbr  
Upon seeing the firework, Anzai hugged his head within his arms, his whole body trembling. He had promised, he won't let anyone die, and now Youhei.  
brbr  
'Sen, Sensei!' Akagi queried, voice tight, something is wrong with his Sensei, he can feel it.   
brbr  
After a few minutes of trembling, Anzai finally arose from his state, by changing into a different person. Akagi's eyes widened at his most admired sensei, due to the news of death reported, Anzai had momentarily transported his mind 30 years back. With the change, his pride, ferocity, valiancy and wisdom flood back to him.  
brbr  
'Akagi, get everyone into the headquarters.' Anzai ordered quietly, but pressure sizzled from his words, Akagi quickly gathered everyone. 'Yasuda, go and find Ryota, you and his group will go and help Mitsui and Kogure. The rest, go to the forest following the firework's track, and help Rukawa and Sakuragi. Quick!'  
brbr  
----------------------------------------------------  
brbr  
'Aya-chan, it's the firework!' Ryota doesn't understand, how could something so beautiful deliver such a horrendous message?  
brbr  
Ayako didn't reply, her eyes are fogged by a layer of liquid, but she's going to hide her tears, at least until the whole thing is over.  
brbr  
----------------------------------------------------  
brbr  
Kogure stared at the firework, slowly disappearing in the sky. For the past 30 minutes he'd been repeating the same sentence. 'Please don't let me see the firework!' With the firework, Mitsui will have to assassinate one of the Combined Camp leaders, Kogure will never think so selfishly if the matter effects himself only, but Mitsui Hisashi is with him, he must not get agitated.   
brbr  
His eyes trailed to Mitsui, wondering if he'd seen the firework or not.   
brbr  
Mitsui's already reaching for an arrow, his eyes grim and cold. 'If I am to shoot Maki, the protection around him is too perfect, and Maki will probably dodge the arrow, or maybe the arrow will bounce off his burly muscles.' Mitsui thought to himself. 'But if I shoot Fujima Kenji. the protection around him is a lot less, surely it shows more chance of success. And if the rumor about Maki and Fujima is true, it should distract Maki enough to let us escape.'  
brbr  
With that thought set, Mitsui got into a perfect shooting position, his left arm firm and straight, his right arm held in a perfect angle. Leaves projected their shadows onto his handsome face; Kogure thought he was in a dream, staring at the god of war and succeed.  
brbr  
With a thud, the arrow shot out in a perfect arc, aiming at Fujima's left chest, where the key to end his life dwelled.   
brbr  
Blood, burst out from a feeble body in a stream. But that body is not Fujima's, it's Hanagata's.   
brbr  
Fujima saw the arrow coming, but there were chairs and tables around him so there weren't enough time and room for him to jump away. Then his eyes landed on Hanagata, his hands quickly dragged Hanagata in front of him and blocked the arrow, he used his best friend as a shield.  
brbr  
'THAT BUSTARD!' Mitsui hissed.  
brbr  
But what happened next turned out to be different. A person smiled, and a person cried. Normally the murderer would smile and the victim should cry, but it's the opposite this time.  
brbr  
'I'm sorry Toru, I'm so sorry.' Fujima cried, hands grabbing Hanagata's arms. 'I love you, so much you won't even understand, but I love Shinichi more.' He sniffed, and wiped his tears off his gorgeous face. 'I want to live with Shinichi for my entire life, I can't bear to see him with anyone else, and I would sacrifice everything in order to be with him. You won't hate me for it, won't you?' Kenji asked, sophisticated blue eyes frightened.  
brbr  
Hanagata shook his head slowly. 'I would never hate you, and die for you is what I always wanted, If I can't have you.' He landed a kiss onto Kenji's pale forehead, and died on the body he craved for so long.  
brbr  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
brbr  
'Go, Rukawa.' For the first time, Sakuragi called the fox prince by his name.  
brbr  
'No.' Simple and straight, an answer just like Rukawa.  
brbr  
'GO! I can't let you die here! Youhei is dead already, I can't let another person I love to die!' The redhead's eyes suddenly turned golden. 'And I need to slash the Combined Camp with my own hands, to revenge on the death of my best friend.'  
brbr  
'No.' The same answer, came out of Rukawa's throat like cool water.  
brbr  
'Why?' Sakuragi's expression is devastated, why wouldn't that stupid fox go?  
brbr  
'To leave only you and Youhei in heaven, I'll be jealous.' Rukawa replied with a straight face.  
brbr  
The red monkey ran up to the pale fox and hugged him. 'You can't die, you got that? Whatever you do, don't die!' Sakuragi pleaded.  
brbr  
'I won't.' Rukawa's answer is always short, but it could sooth even the most disturbed heart.  
brbr  
'Very touching.' Jin stood 50 meters away from the couple, but his musical voice could still be heard. 'Unfortunately we're not here to see a melodrama, we're here to kil.' His sentence is cut by an arrow, an arrow in his throat.  
brbr  
'Jin sempai!' Kiyota cried out, too late, an arrow in the throat dies faster than an arrow in the heart. 'Who? Who killed Jin sempai? I'll pulverize him!' Kiyota shouted, the feeling of losing Jin sempai is more painful than he thought, the pain is choking him, he wants to run away.  
brbr  
'Sorry to make you feel painful, but you killed my friend's friend and now trying to kill my friend, you'll have to be punished.' A mellow voice sounded behind the trees, the voice is so deep and understanding and it sounded like it's dripping honey.  
brbr  
Sakuragi knew that voice, he spent plenty of time with the owner of the voice to know whom it belonged to. He never liked that voice before, it sounded too mesmerizing, but now it sounded so wonderful, their savior is here.  
brbr  
'SENDOH!' Sakuragi laughed, for no reason, he trusted Sendoh to save them. The owner of the voice appeared, the spiky-headed LionHunter with the heart-warming smile.  
brbr  
'Sendoh Akira,' Kiyota sneered, 'Three against fifty-one doesn't make the situation better!'  
brbr  
'How about forty-three against fifty-one? Does that sound a lot better?' Sendoh smiled, his eyes shone with pride.  
brbr  
With a whistle from Sendoh, forty more LionHunters ran out behind the trees, they quickly made a defensive position by forming two lines, first line kneeled down holding shields, second line standing up holding bows.   
brbr  
'Shoot!' Uozumi, the Chief's assistant of the LionHunters roared, all the shield-holders remained still, while the bow-bearers released their arrows universally in synchronization.   
brbr  
'Refill!' Uozumi ordered again. This time the shield-holders stood up to cover the bow-bearers from the rain of arrows, while they refill their bows. The LionHunters worked perfectly together while Uozumi yelled out orders, a few turns later they've already cut down the Combined Camp's number by half.  
brbr  
'Do you surrender?' Koshino's voice shout out, asking Kiyota.  
brbr  
Kiyota smiled, cupping Jin's face in his hands. Then he laughed, the laughter sounded so cold, no happiness could be detected. The pain of losing Jin struck back, it's so painful that Kiyota can't survive with the would that could never mend, life is meaningless without Jin, all he wants to do is to be with Jin. He carefully put Jin into a sitting position, and sat behind him, enveloping the pale body in his own. Then Kiyota's hands traveled to the arrow that pierced through Jin's throat, and pushed it into his own throat.  
brbr  
'Jin.' With that last work he threw up his arms in the air, like embracing something, with the most peaceful and sincere smile on his face, he left the world he hated so much.  
brbr  
The Combined Camp's remainders ran as fast as possible, Koshino was just about to go and recapture them, but Sendoh stopped him with a shook of head. 'They've lost their self-esteem, they're nothing more dangerous than little puppies now.'   
brbr  
'How did you know about the challenge?' Sakuragi asked Sendoh, he knew he should at least say thank you, but so many things had happened, its just not the right time to be thankful.  
brbr  
'Hikoichi spied on the TigerHunters and the WolfHunters while they were discussing their plans, and we thought it's going to be nice to lend you guys a hand.' Sendoh smiled charmingly, then his smile fade. 'Sorry, we couldn't save Youhei.'  
brbr  
Sakuragi shook his head, 'It's not your fault, you saved Kaede.'  
brbr  
Sendoh turned around to observe the Fox Prince. 'Mmm. no wonder my little Hana-kun would fall for you, you ARE very pretty.' Two fists thrusted into Sendoh's cheeks right after he'd finished his sentence, one from Koshino, one from Rukawa.  
brbr  
'Sendoh sempai!' Hikoichi, the best spy in the whole Tribe stepped up in front of Sendoh. 'I've got the latest information, would you like to hear it?'  
brbr  
'Sure, please tell us.' Sendoh smiled, taking the tensioned air away.  
brbr  
Hikoichi blushed, no one could handle Sendoh's smile, except Rukawa. 'Someone had assassinated the TigerHunter's Chief's assistant Hanagata Toru, Fujima was too sad to keep on battling so Maki had retrieved his challenge.'   
brbr  
Sakuragi sighed with relief, no more fights, ever.  
brbr  
'Mitsui and Kogure rejoined Ryota and his group near the Combined Camp's district, both groups are unharmed and now are safe in the FoxHunter's headquarters.'  
brbr  
Sakuragi smiled, he hugged Rukawa tightly. 'We can finally go onto a peaceful life, heh?' He asked ruefully, the other boy said nothing, yes, everything is alright again. Sakuragi swung Youhei's body across his shoulder while he whispered in his best friend's ear, although he wasn't sure if he could hear it or not. 'Thank you.'  
brbr  
-------- END!!!! FINISHED!!!! COMPLETED!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!! all of you who have finished the whole FoxHunters!! huggles luv all of ya~~ 


End file.
